


Pregnant Omega Youtuber Magnus

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Magnus Bane, Breeding, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Love, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Making Love, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnancy, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Fluff, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love, Video Cameras, YouTube, YouTuber Magnus Bane, baby mama dance, love making, omega boobs, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Follow Omega Magnus Bane's Journey Through Pregnancy By His Youtube Videos :3Alpha Alec Is So Excited And It's Cute :3





	1. Finding Out I'm Pregnant *Emotional*

**Author's Note:**

> This Used To Be A Series But I Decided To Make It A Multi-chapter Fic :3

Magnus came into view of the camera. He is clearly nervous, he’s makeup free with bedhead and his clothing is his sleep robe. 

“Hello, my warlocks.” He said his intro but it wasn’t his usual cheerful glittery way. It was more worrisome and tense, “It is early in the morning and Alexander just left for work. I am sitting in our bathroom and…” He took a deep breath, “For the past week, I've been feeling off. Nusuous, tired, emotional. And… my heat is late. So, uh, I've picked up a couple of pregnancy tests and, uh,” He picked up the unopened tests to show the camera, “I am going to take them today.” 

Magnus’ hands shook slightly as he opened the box, fishing out the test, “Alec and I talked about having pups and i would love to start a family with my Alpha, it’s just…” Tears filled his eyes, “I don’t want to get my hopes up. But i feel pregnant. I want to be pregnant. I want to have pups. But I have to remind myself that i could be negative and that I need to prepare for that.” He took another deep breath and smiled sadly at his audience, “So, I'm going to go take the tests and I'll get back to you.” 

There was a jumpcut to Magnus sitting back down on the bathroom floor. He put the two tests down in front of him. 

“Now we wait for three minutes. I’m going to put a timer on my phone and try not to take a sneak peak at the tests until then.” Magnus fiddled with his phone, putting the timer on, then flipped the tests on their front and away from view.

“I am so nervous.” He said truthfully, “I want it to be positive so badly.” He whispered the last part. “I love my Alpha so much and he deserves to have pups and i want to give that to him. I want to have pups and now that I’m here, waiting, it’s scary. Not only am I scared of it being positive but I'm terrified of it being negative. I want pups and i know that Alec does too but if it’s positive then I don't know if I'll be a good parent. It’s just… scary.” 

There was another jumpcut. This time it cut to Magnus’ timer going off. 

The omega shuts the alarm off then smiles at the camera, tears still in his eyes. 

“This is it, my warlocks. It’s been three minutes.” He sniffles then flips the tests over. The camera can’t see the results but Magnus can. His hand flies to his mouth in shock. His wedding ring gleaming in the light. A watery sob falls from his mouth and fat tears run down his cheeks. He cries for a moment before smiling up at the camera. He picks up the tests and shows the camera. There in his hands are two positive tests. 

“I’m pregnant!” He cries out, more tears falling. The Omega looks at the tests again, smiling uncontrollably, “I’m with pup. Oh my god, Oh Angel.” 

The Omega takes some tissue, wiping his eyes and chuckles, “I can’t believe it. Oh, my. I’m so happy. Oh.” He shows the positive tests again, “It’s official, my warlocks. I’m with pup.” 

A jumpcut happens again, this time it shows him happy staring into the mirror. The camera pointing at the mirror’s reflection while in Magnus’ hand. Magnus’ other hand was on his flat stomach, “It’s in there. My little pup.” He rubs the area, “I still can’t believe it.” 

He flips the camera around to show his face, “Now all I need to do is tell Alec.” He smiles and wipes the tear that escaped his eye, “I am so happy. Oh, Angel. I can’t stop crying.” Magnus chuckles, “Now to tell my Alpha. Wish me luck.” 

He switches the camera off. Then there is a black screen with a text saying _‘End of Part 1. Tune in tomorrow for Part 2. Love you, My Warlocks! <3’_


	2. Telling My Alpha I'm Pregnant <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Alpha Alec He's Pregnant :3

The camera switches on and Magnus is in the lens. He is dressed in an oversized black hoodie, black jeans and jewellery. His hair was styled perfectly and his makeup was done. 

“Hello, my warlocks! It is a new day and I am so happy today. Before you say anything, yes this is Alec's jumper." He pans the camera down a bit to show the very large tatted jumper, "It's comfy so don't roast me in the comments." He laughs, "Any-who, If you missed the last video, the link is in the description. But just so you guys are up to speed, yesterday, i found out i was with pup. Yes, that is right. I’m pregnant.” The Omega wondered to his bathroom, “And just to be sure, this morning I took another two tests and…” He turns the camera to show off four positive pregnancy tests. “These two were from yesterday and these two are from today. So it is official and i am so excited!” 

The camera turns back to Magnus’ smiling face, “Now, Alexander is at work today and so I have time to plan on how I'm going to tell him I'm with pup. I think I want to put the tests in some sort of bag or box and tell him I got him a gift. So, when he opens it, he’ll think its jewellery or something but instead he’ll see the tests. Anyways, that’s the plan. I hope this will go well.” He squirms giddily, “I am so excited. My Alpha has always wanted pups and he is going to freak out. Oh, Angel. My heart is beating so fast.” 

A jumpcut happened and Magnus is suddenly on his and Alec’s bed. The camera on a tripod and he grins with happiness, “So, i found this,” He shows the camera an empty long Rolex box, “And I'm going to put the tests in here and give him it. He’ll think i got him a Rolex but in reality, I'm going to be giving him a pup.” He laughs lightly. The Omega puts all the tests in and closes the box and then he puts the box in a small gift bag, closing it off with the ties. 

“Now all I need to do is wait for Alexander to get home!” Magnus exclaims, “See you guys in a bit.” 

Jumpcut to Magnus’ face and he is beaming, “So Alec just got home.” He flips the camera to show his Alpha putting his coat on the rack. 

“Say ‘hi’ to my warlocks, darling.” 

Alec grins shyly, waving his hand, “Hello, warlocks.” 

“Now, darling, I've got a surprise for you.” 

The Alpha’s face started to fill with love and he smiles, “Really?” 

The audience could hear Magnus saying a quiet ‘uh huh’ before lifting the bag into the view of the lens. Alec wonders to the counter to set the present onto it as he opened the bag. He reaches inside and Magnus puts the camera down on the table, making sure both of them were in frame. 

The Alpha read the box and smiles, “Magnus, you didn’t have to do this. Really. I--” He opens the box and confusion hit his face when he didn’t see an expensive watch. He put the box down and picked up the contents of it and stared at the tests. Magnus watched in eagerness as realisation washed over the Alpha. A bright smile shining on his face as he looks at Magnus.

“Really?” 

Magnus nods, tearing up. 

“Y-Your pregnant? We’re gonna have a pup?!” 

Magnus nods again. Alec drops the tests before picking his Omega up into his arms, holding tightly against his body. Magnus wraps his arms around his Alpha’s neck, while his legs swim around Alec’s waist. 

Magnus cries into Alec’s shoulder and the Alpha kisses his Omega’s mating bite as a sign of thankfulness and love. 

“Thank you so much, Magnus.” Alec says breathlessly, “You are giving me the best gift in the world. Thank you. Thank you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Alexander.” 

They kiss passionately and the camera fades to black. White text fill the screen once more. It says _‘Subscribe to come on our amazing journey on becoming parents. I love you, my warlocks <3’ _


	3. Telling Close Friends And Family I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Close Friends And Family I'm Pregnant - ( Telling Izzy, Clary, Jace, Simon And Raphael) :3

The camera switches on and it shows Magnus and Alec. Both were smiling and dressed for the day. Alec was in black jeans and a black long sleeved top, his hair a mess and his smile was crooked. Magnus was in burgundy jeans and a comfortable navy shirt, his necklaces shone in the living room light and his makeup had a tint of blue glitter. 

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks!” Magnus beamed, “Now today is a very exciting day. As you guys already know, i am with pup-” When he said that sentence, Alec came up behind him and wrapped his giant arms around the Omega’s waist, burying his nose into the mating bite. “-and so, today we are going to tell some of our close family and friends. Are you excited, Alpha?” 

Alec lifted his head up from Magnus’ neck and smiles, “Very. But remember, my mom isn’t going to make it today so we’ll have to tell her another day.” 

“Okay. That is fine.” Magnus wonders over to the full length mirror they have in the hallway, the camera in the reflection. The Omega rubs his belly tenderly with Alec watching in awe in the background. “There it is. Our little pup.” 

“I can’t wait for you to get big and round with our pup, baby.” Alec comments, kissing his Omega on the cheek as he passes. The Omega giggles, a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

There was a jumpcut to when the guests were arriving. 

Bata Isabelle Lightwood, in a gorgeous black dress and red lipstick. 

Alpha Jace Wayland, with his hair slicked back and in his everyday leather jacket. 

Omega Clary Fairchild, her orange hair curled with Jace’s hand wrapped around her. 

Alpha Raphael Santiago, in a black suit with pale skin. 

Bata Simon Lewis, in a nerdy t-shirt and jeans. 

They all said their greetings and Magnus put the camera on a tripod in the corner of the room to get a good shot of them all as they gathered in the living room. All had some sort of drink in hand, except for Magnus. 

“Now, you all must wonder why we called you here today.” Magnus states, his Alpha swims his hand around his waist, pulling him close to his strong body. Magnus willingly went with him, putting a hand on Alec’s chest, “We have some news.” 

“You’re not gonna make us guess, are you?” Jace complained, earning a smack from Clary. 

Izzy smiled and took a sip of her drink, “Ignore him. Whatever your gonna say, we’re here for you.” 

“Oh no, it isn’t bad news, is it?” Simon worried. 

Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“No. Don’t worry, Sheldon, it is definitely good news.” Magnus tells him.

“Then _what _is it?!” Raphael exclaimed impatiently. 

Alec and Magnus look at each other for a second before saying, ‘We’re with pup!” 

There was a second of silence before chaos erupted in their living room. 

Jace immediately went in to get Alec a brotherly hug and a pat on the back. Clary and Izzy went straight to Magnus, hugging him while crying with joy. Simon joined the hug with Magnus after Izzy went over to hug her brother, tears streaming down her face. 

“I am so happy for you, big brother.” She said to Alec. 

The Alpha responds with an emotional, “Thanks, Izzy.” 

Jace went to hug Magnus as well, “I’m gonna be an uncle!” 

Raphael hugged Magnus tightly, wetness in his eyes, “I’m happy for you, Magnus.” He said quietly. 

The Omega smiled, “I’m happy for me too.” 

There was another jumpcut to that night. The guests were gone and it was just Alec and Magnus. Both on the couch, in comfortable clothes- though Magnus still had his makeup on. The camera lens was on them both. They were both happy and content. 

“That went well.” Magnus chuckled. 

Alec agreed with a nod of his head. 

The Omega spoke to his audience, “Everyone was so excited. A few tears were shed and a lot of hugs. It was a magical moment. Did you enjoy telling them, Alpha?” His attention went to Alec. 

“Yeah.” The Alpha said, “I still feel like this is all a dream. Like i can’t believe that I got so lucky, not only having such a beautiful mate, but also a pup on the way. It’s … it’s amazing.” 

Magnus tears up, kissing his Alpha tenderly, “I love you, Alexander.” 

Alec pulls his Omega close and onto his lap, kissing him again, “I love you too.” The Alpha looks down at Magnus' flat belly. He couldn't help putting his hands onto the stomach gently, “And I love our pup already.” 

Magnus reached up, putting his hand into Alec’s hair, kissing him passionately. With his free hand he leans over slightly to shut off the camera, never tearing himself from his Alpha’s lips.


	4. Telling My Mother-In-Law I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Finally Tells Maryse :3

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks, how are you doing today?” Magnus exclaimed happily as soon as the camera was facing him. He was in Alec’s hoodie and a pair of black leggings, his makeup done and hair styled. “Alec is on his way over with his mother. We are having lunch and today we are going to tell her the news that i am with pup.” He beamed, “I am so excited. The plan is, is that we are going to have lunch like normal and then we will be giving her this--” He holds up a sparkly glittery bag. With the other hand, he reaches in and fished out a newborn baby onesie. The Omega shows it to the camera. It says written in purple glitter _‘I <3 My Grandma’ _. “--And hopefully she will like it.” 

There was a jumpcut to him in front of the mirror, stroking his stomach. 

“Bump check.” He calls it, “There isn’t much of a bump but i can’t wait until its noticeable.” He smiled down at his belly, rubbing it in a rhythm. 

The next jumpcut was when Bata Maryse Lightwood came through the door with her son. She happily greets Magnus with a hug. 

Soon, Alec was cooking for them and Magnus panned his camera into the direction of Alec as he diced some onions. 

“Alpha, what are you cooking for us?” The Omega asked lovingly. 

Alec looked up and smiled, not at the camera - but at Magnus, “I am making Pad Thai.” 

“It smells so good, darling. What is in it?” 

“Thin rice noodles, fresh chicken breast, bean sprouts, carrots, garlic and onions.” He listed, putting the onion into the pan then proceeding to stir the sauce. 

Magnus grins from behind the camera, “And the sauce is homemade?” 

“Yep. It’s a mix of brown sugar, fish sauce, tamarind concentrate, soy sauce, fresh lime and pepper flakes.” 

Magnus chuckles, “Such a good chief, Alexander.” He turns the camera onto himself, “I think you should make a cooking channel.” “No--” “Comment below if you think that Alec should make a cooking channel! I think you’ll be so good at it, Alpha.” 

Maryse laughed in the background, sipping on her wine. “Would you like some wine, Magnus?” 

Magnus glances at the camera for a second before answering, “Not today, Maryse.” 

Just as mother Lightwood was about to protest, Alec called out, “Lunch is ready!” 

The next time the camera switches on was when all three of them had finished their lunch. Everyone was satisfied and content and Magnus lifted the camera onto a surprised Maryse - who was not expecting to be on film. 

“Maryse, we have a little gift for you.” Magnus explained. Alec got up to take the dishes out of the way as Magnus gave her the bag. 

She took it gently, “You didn’t have to do this.” The Bata took the tissue paper out first before reaching in. Alec came back to the table with a giant smile, his hand landing on Magnus’ thigh. 

The woman took out the onesie and unfolded it, reading what it said. A hand flew to her mouth as she gasps loudly. 

“Oh my God!” She looked up with tears in her eyes, “Really? Are you--?” 

Alec nodded. 

“Shut up! Really?!” She cried out, shrieking a bit, looking at Magnus, “Are you pregnant?!” 

Magnus confirms with a watery, “I’m with pup.” 

The Bata shot of her chair so fast that she almost knocked the table over. Tears flowing down her face as she took both of them in the arms. 

“Oh my! Oh Angel! This is amazing!” 

The camera was left on the table as they shared the embrace. 

The final shot was of Magnus on the couch. He was makeup free, his hair ungelled although Alec’s hoodie was still on, hanging off one of his shoulders. 

“Hello, my warlocks.” He whispered, “I have to talk very quietly as Alexander here--” He tilts the camera to show that Alec had fallen asleep in between his legs with his head on the Omega's thighs. The Alpha had his arms wrapped around Magnus’ middle protectively as he snored lightly. “--fell asleep on me.” He giggled quietly, “So my outro will be in whispers. Sorry. It’s like the ASMR video no one asked for. Am I giving you guys the tingles?” He smirked before snickering to himself. “Anyways, thank you so much for watching. It means the world to me that you guys are coming on this journey with us. All the love and support from you is truly overwhelming. Thank you.” He stifles a yawn, “Sorry. Geez. it’s time for bed, I think. So, thank you for watching. Give this video a like if you’ve enjoyed and subscribe to come along the journey of pregnancy with me and my handsome Alpha. Love you guys. Bye.” 

The camera cuts to black.


	5. Our First Ultrasound + Hearing Our Pup's Heartbeat <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Magnus And Alpha Alec Video Their Journey To Parenthood.  
On This Day, They Have Their Very First Ultrasound. :3

Magnus was in the kitchen when the camera turned on. He was dressed and ready for the day. He was in a pink shirt, black leggings and a dozen rings shining on his fingers. His makeup done and a big smile on his face. 

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks, and welcome to today’s video.” He said filled with energy, “Today is April 15th which makes me seven weeks and two days pregnant and it has been… a wonderful experience. Even with the morning sickness, tiredness, headaches and all, i’m just so excited and happy.” Alec wonders in from behind him, wrapping his giant arms around Magnus’ waist, “And Alpha here has been nothing but amazing in helping me through the rocky times.” Magnus gave Alec a kiss as if saying a silent ‘thank you’. “The video you saw last week with telling Maryse about our pup was actually filmed three weeks ago. I found out I was pregnant four weeks ago. That is why i am suddenly seven weeks to you guys, but in reality I was just postponing uploading the last couple videos as i wanted to make sure I was ready to share it, I guess. When we found out, we wanted to take some time and actually enjoy the news and not broadcast it to the world straight away. I hope you guys can understand.” 

The Alpha stood up straight, kissing his Omega’s forehead before smiling at the camera, “Have you told them what we’re doing today, baby?”

Magnus shook his head, “So today is my first check up at the doctors and, to be completely honest, I am a bit nervous.” 

“Don’t be nervous, baby.” Alec said, kissing his mate’s mating bite, “I’ll be with you.” 

“I know, Alexander.” 

There was a jumpcut. They were suddenly in a car, Magnus in the front seat with Alec driving. 

“We are on our way to the doctors,” The Omega said, “And I looked at my phone and found out that our pup should be the size of a jellybean right now.” He panned the camera over to Alec, “Can you believe that our pup is the size of a jellybean?” 

“It’s crazy.” The Alpha shook his head, “It’s so small!” 

A jumpcut happened and Magnus wasn’t the one holding the camera. This time Alec had it and was focusing the lens on Magnus who was sitting on a hospital bed with a blue gown on. 

“You look so cute, baby.” Alec teased, making Magnus pout. 

“I am not cute! This outfit is preposterous. Its hideous and does nothing for my figure!” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “So dramatic.” 

There was a sudden jumpcut and the camera was back on Magnus who was laying on the bed. 

“I have just had my first physical and it wasn’t that bad. A bit uncomfortable at times but nothing too horrendous.” Magnus informed his viewers, “Now, the ultrasound technician is about to come in and do our first ultrasound. I am so excited! Are you excited, Alpha?” 

The audience couldn’t see him but they could hear the deep voice of Alec, “So excited. I hope we can hear the heartbeat.” 

The next shot was of Magnus with his stomach exposed to the nurse, a wand was pressing against the flesh of his belly. There was a screen just beside him and one of his hands were intertwined with Alec’s as the Alpha recorded. 

An unknown voice told them, “And do you see that little circle in the middle, that is your pup. Congratulations.” 

As soon as the nurse informed them, Magnus teared up. 

“There is a normal strong heartbeat and we can let you hear it.” The nurse then pushed a button on her laptop and suddenly the room was filled with the little rhythmic thudding of a heart. 

Magnus let the tears fall and sniffled, his eyes never tearing from the screen. 

Alec leaned over to kiss his mate’s forehead, squeezing his hand tightly as they both - and camera- watched the screen. 

They were back in the car when the camera switches back on. Magnus’ eye makeup was smudged slightly and both Alpha and Omega had a smile for the camera. 

“We just got our first ultrasound and it was--” Magnus sighed lovingly, “--the most amazing, emotional, beautiful thing i have ever experienced.” 

“It was truly incredible.” Alec agreed. 

The Omega then showed the camera the ultrasound picture that was treasured in his hands, “And this is our pup! Happy and healthy little thing.” 

Alec then leaned over and kissed his beautiful mate, not caring about the camera still being on, on their dashboard. Magnus cradled the Alpha’s jaw, holding him close. 

When they broke apart, they rested their heads on each other’s foreheads, enjoying the loving scent of their mates. 

When Alec was back to driving, one hand on the wheel, the other on Magnus’ thigh, Magnus ended the video. 

“Thank you so much for watching, my warlocks.” He said, “I am so grateful that you guys like these videos and ask for more. All the love and support and comments truly make my day. Please like and subscribe for more. Goodbye.” He waved. 

Alec’s voice broke out in the background, “Bye!” 

Magnus giggled at his Alpha before shutting off the camera. 


	6. Vlog (Shopping + Food)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Vlog's His Day. 
> 
> He Just Goes Shopping While Eating Food :3

The camera starts recording and it was facing a mirror. Magnus was in the reflection, holding the camera. He was in one of Alec’s green shirts, black leggings and his makeup was done although his hair unstyled. 

“Hello, my warlocks, how are you?” He greeted, “Today’s video is going to be a vlog, so kick back and relax.” He chuckles to himself, “It’s the 18th of May, which makes me twelve weeks pregnant and i just wanted to show you guys this--” He fiddled with the camera as he pulled his shirt up, revealing his stomach. He turns to the side and the audience could see a small bump, “--I’m beginning to show!” He rubbed the bump lovingly, “My little pup.” 

Jumpcut to Magnus in the kitchen, the camera on the counter as he rummaged through the fridge. 

“I have been craving strawberries at the moment.” He explained to the camera, taking out a bowl of strawberries. The Omega shoves one in his mouth, moaning slightly at the taste, “I don’t know why. I never used to like them before but now, by the angel, i can’t get enough.” He eats another one, “Today, I feel good. For the past week, the morning sickness was quite bad but it’s gradually been getting better. I still get really tired in the evening but other then that, and the constant hunger for strawberries, I'm doing good.” Magnus eats another strawberry, twisting the stem off it beforehand, “Alpha is at work today, so it’s just me and our little pup. My plan for today is to go and do some shopping! And as you guys know, I love shopping!” He smiled happily, “So, I'm going to finish my strawberries and get going.” 

The next scene was of Magnus in the shopping centre. Crowds around him and the busy atmosphere surrounds the camera. 

“First things first, I'm going to get some food because the pup is hungry.” Magnus tells the camera, “I swear this pup is going to be an Alpha. I am hungry all the time. It already has Alec’s monster appetite.” He joked. 

He captured a beautiful shot of the sky outside through the glass windows that surrounds the shopping centre. Next, he shows the camera the food in his hand. 

“So, I got the strawberry cupcake. It is so pretty.” The pink icing shined in the sun and the one strawberry on top stood proudly. He takes a bite and hummed happily, “It’s so good.” 

Magnus was suddenly in a clothing shop and he looked at the camera in a slightly guilty way. 

“I may or may not have just bought a bunch of clothes from Urban Outfitters.” He shows the two big bags, lifting them into view, “Don’t judge me!... And don’t tell Alec!” He then sighs, “I don’t know why I do this to myself. I hope that i can wear them before I get too pregnant to fit in them.” 

Magnus was giggling at the camera as he turned it on. He was in a different shop and laughing to himself, “My beautiful warlocks, i am here in H&M and i just found the perfect jumper for Alec. Check it out--” He turns the camera to show a jumper on a hook. It was black and big with the words  _ ‘Alpha Dad’ _ on it, written boldly in white. 

“I am getting this, definitely.” The Omega said, still giggling. 

The Omega was walking down town, swinging his shopping bags and talking, “I am so tired… and hungry.” He grinned, “I better get home soon as Alec should be home at around three and--” He was interrupted by three fans approaching him. 

“Oh my god, Magnus Lightwood-Bane?” Said one of them. 

“Magnus!” Said the second.

“Can I get a picture?!” Said the third. 

Magnus beamed at them, “Of course you can.” He shut off the camera. 

When the Camera switches back on, Magnus was home sitting on the couch with his bags at his feet. He was eating some chocolate. 

“I am back home and eating, again,” He shrugged unapologetically, “Alpha will be home soon and so I want to give him the jumper I brought him today. I think he’s going to love it.” The Omega eats another chocolate, “And I got to meet some of you guys today. I love meeting you and if you see me, come say ‘hi’.” 

The front door opened and a voice boomed the audio, “I’m home!” 

“In the living room!” Magnus called back. 

Alec comes in and sinks down beside him, kissing him on the lips as a greeting before burying his head in his mates neck to scent him. 

“Busy day?” 

The Alpha nodded in the neck, “Too busy.” He then spotted all the shopping bags, “And I see you have an eventful day also.” 

“I did indeed. I even got you something.” 

“Really?” 

“Close your eyes.” 

Alec’s eyes shut closed, waiting patiently for what his gift was. 

Magnus dived into his bags and took out the  _ ‘Alpha Dad’ _ jumper, holding it out for Alec to see. 

“Okay, open!” 

Alec’s hazel eyes followed the command and they land on the jumper. He laughed and smiled, taking it from Magnus to inspect it. 

“By the angel, baby.” He smirked, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in the laughter, “I love it. Thank you.” 

They kiss. 

“You’re welcome. As soon as I saw it, I knew you’d like it.” 

In the next frame, Alec was wearing the jumper and Magnus couldn’t hold back his prideful glee, “It looks amazing!” 

Alec laughed, “I’m not going to lie, it’s comfortable.” 

“Don’t i just have great style, Alexander?” 

Alec nodded, kissing his mate on the cheek, “The best.” 

Magnus ended the vlog with Alec by his side. 

“Thank you so much for watching. Please feel free to like this video and subscribe for more of me, Alpha and our little pup.” As he said _ ‘pup’ _ Alec reached out to rub Magnus’ stomach. It was a strong and protective motion. “And the next video will be a Q&A, so please write your questions in the comments below and Alpha and i will answer them!” He pointed down to indicate the comment box, “I love you all and see you next time. Goodbye!” 

Alec waved with him as the camera faded to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Put Some Questions For Magnus To Answer In The Comments :3


	7. Q&A (Pups, Wedding + Weird Food Cravings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus And Alec Answer Your Questions :3

Magnus and Alec was sitting on their bed. The camera on a tripod. Magnus was fixing Alec’s hair for him. The Alpha’s arm was wrapped around his mate’s waist, holding him close. 

“Your hair is horrendous today, Alpha.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “You love my hair.” 

Magnus scoffed, “I may love it but it’s still horrendous.” 

There was a cut to when the Omega looks at the screen, waving to the camera, “Hello, my beautiful warlocks. Today is the day that Alexander and I are finally doing a Q&A. You lovely people commented a bunch of questions and we will answer them as best we can. Ready, Alexander?” 

The Alpha kissed his Omega’s cheek, “Ready.” 

“The first question is- How did you and Alec meet - and how long ago was it?” Magnus played with his necklace as he answered, “We met through Isabelle - Alec’s sister. She was a dear friend of mine while I was working with her in a clothing store. She told me about her brother and one day, Alexander came to pick Isabelle up to go to lunch and she introduced us. That was four years ago.” 

Alec watched his mate as he talked, smiling lovingly at him as if sinking into the memory. 

“I thought you were the most beautiful Omega i had ever seen.” He admitted. 

Magnus blushed slightly, “Such a charmer.” The Omega looked at his phone, scrolling, “The next question is…. Who do you want your pup to look like - you or Alec? I want the pup to look like Alec. I think it would be adorable.” 

“I want the pup to have my height and hair but have Magnus’ facial features.” Alec answered, “Magnus has gorgeous eyes and i think that our pup would be so cute if they had his eyes.” 

Magnus kissed his husband, smiling. 

Jumpcut to the next question. 

“What are your food cravings? Craziest food craving?” Magnus then grinned in hooray, “STRAWBERRIES! I used to hate strawberries but ever since I got pregnant, strawberries are my life right now. And the craziest? Uh… probably, watermelon and nutella.” 

Alec made a disgusted face, “That was so gross! You dipped a chunk of watermelon into nutella and ATE it like it was the best thing on earth!” 

“It tasted good!” 

“It was gross!” 

They both laughed. 

Magnus looked at his phone, reading out the next question, “”Was your pregnancy planned?” 

Alec made an unsure gesture with his hand, “It wasn’t planned strictly.” 

“No. We talked about having pups and we both knew we wanted them but it wasn’t planned in an organised way.” The Omega explained, “So technically, it was unorganized but planned.” He smiled at the camera before reading the next question, “Do you like being pregnant?” The Omega beamed at the heavens, “I LOVE being pregnant. I never thought I would be one of those Omega’s to actually enjoy the feeling of pregnancy but i do. I love it.” He rubbed his stomach in circles, his Alpha just happily watching him, “Just the feeling of our pup in there, the knowledge that I'm growing our pup, it’s a magical wonderful thing.” The Alpha couldn’t help but bury his head into Magnus’ neck, taking in his scent. It made Magnus giggle.

There was a cut to when Magnus was scrolling on his phone, “Have you and Alec thought about names for the pup?” They both nodded as Magnus answered, “We have a couple names for each sex. We haven’t got a final name but we have talked about it. And all will be revealed in a later video, so stay tuned.” He winked at the camera. “The next question is… How did Alec propose to you?” He turned towards his husband, “Why don’t you answer this, Alpha.” 

Alec nodded, clearing his throat, “Well, I wanted to propose in a special way and i know how much Magnus loves the stars so, I organised a dinner on the roof of our apartment building. I had roses and lilies spread all around, candles were lit and the table was done nicely. The stars were shining above us and the full moon was right in the middle of it all.” 

“I cried.” Magnus informed his audience. 

“Yes, you cried. I did a bit too.” Alec confessed, “And then I proposed and he said ‘yes’.” 

They looked at each other with love in their eyes. Alec reached over to put one of his large hands onto Magnus’ stomach. Magnus’ own hand cradled his Alpha’s jaw. 

“It was an amazing night.” 

The Alpha nodded, “It truly was.” 

The next frame was of them, Alec with his hand still on the little bump, and both of them looking at the lens. 

Magnus smirked when saying the next question, “How was the first meeting with Alec's parents and siblings?” He took a pause before answering, “It was… interesting.” 

Alec defended, “It wasn’t that bad.” 

“No. Isabelle and I were friends beforehand so me and her were fine. Jace did have the ‘brother’ talk with me. Max was fine. He was a sweet innocent kid. I met Robert- Alec’s father- first. It went okay. It was a bit tense but I managed. With Maryse - Alec’s mother, it was good. She was kind and very motherly over Alec. We get along great.” He reads the next one, “Who is the great cook among you two? What is the special menu that one of you cook for your significant other?” The Omega answered, “Alec is the cook in this house. He is a fantastic cook.” 

Alec nodded, “I like to do the cooking. Its a fun activity and the Alpha in me swoons with pride knowing that I feed my Omega and pup.” 

“What special meal do you cook for me, Alpha?” 

“You love it when I cook you spaghetti carbonara with a creamy hollandaise sauce and guanciale. That and the Roast quail, tangled leek & potato vinaigrette.” 

Magnus closed his eyes, humming in ecstasy, “Mmm. just hearing it is making my mouth water.” 

“Stop.” Alec laughed, nudging his mate’s shoulder jokingly. 

Magnus purred in reply, clicking his tongue. 

They then chuckled like idiots. 

“Magnus what is your and Alec's favourite colour?” Magnus read out once they composed themselves. “I love the colour purple.” 

Alec answered in one simple word, “Black.” 

Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Boring.” 

“Alec, what is your job?” Was the question. 

The Alpha grinned, “I work two jobs. The first is that I run the family business. My father gave it to me when he retired. It is a law firm. Boring stuff. Then on weekends, i am a trainer at the gym. I train Alpha’s that are mainly in the military.” 

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, “Very manly work, Alpha.” 

Alec kissed him on the cheek in response. 

“What is your favourite activity to do with your alpha?” Magnus read out then grinned, winking, “ The activity that got me this pup.” 

Alec gasped, almost shrieking, “Magnus!” 

The Omega giggled, “What? It’s true!” 

In the next frame, Magnus was sitting in Alec’s lap with his Alpha’s arms around his waist, “What are your and Alec's guess for the baby's gender?” The Omega then answers, “Alec wants a boy. I want a girl.” 

“I don’t really care what sex it is. As long as its happy and healthy. I just said that a boy would be cool.” Alec said, resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. 

“In other words he wants a boy.” 

“This is the last question of today’s Q&A. And it is...What was your wedding like?” The Omega smiled brightly, “It was beautiful. We went to Spain and had a wonderful ceremony. I’ll put up a couple of pictures on the screen now.” 

Three photos pop up on the screen. The first one was of the two of them at the altar. Alec was in a black suit with a bow tie while Magnus was in a white gown with beautiful makeup. They were holding hands and smiling. Flowers surrounding them and it was bright and colourful. 

The second was of them kissing at the altar. Everyone cheering and clapping. 

The third was of their first dance. Magnus burying his head in Alec’s chest, his arms around his neck as the Alpha held his waist. 

“It was the best day. I loved every second of it.” Alec said. 

The photos disappeared from the screen, showing the couple looking at each other. 

Magnus kissed his Alpha, “What was your favourite part?” 

“Marrying you.” 

“You sap.” 

Alec chuckled, “You love me.” 

“I do indeed.” 

In the final frame, Alec was hiding his head into Magnus’ neck, his arms around the Omega’s waist. His hands were on his stomach and Magnus’ fingers were on top of Alec’s. 

“Thank you so much for watching, my beautiful warlocks. Leave a like and subscribe for more content. I appreciate all the love and support you have given me and i truly am honoured that you are coming on this journey of pregnancy and parenthood with me and my Alpha. Love you all. Goodbye.” 

Alec lifted his head up, waving at the camera as Magnus did. 

The screen fades to black. 


	8. Vlog (15 Weeks Pregnant, Lunch + Grumpy Alpha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vlog Of Magnus' Life Being A Pregnant Youtuber. 
> 
> He And Alec Goes Shopping, They Eat, Adorableness Happens And Alec Is Grumpy When Tired. :3

When the camera came on, Magnus was sitting at the table in his kitchen. He had the camera facing him as he had a bowl in front of him. He was still in his sleep clothes - AKA Alec’s t-shirt and boxer shorts - and his face and hair were bare. 

“Good morning, my beautiful warlocks!” He greeted, “It is Saturday 10th June, which makes me fifteen weeks pregnant and i am here eating my breakfast. I am eating a banana and strawberry porridge,” He shows the food, “and I am currently eating alone as Alexander is at the gym.” He sighed heavily, taking a bite of his breakfast, “I miss him.” The Omega’s eyes fill up and he sniffled, “Oh no! God, damn it. Stupid hormones!” He sniffed again, eating another bite of his porridge. 

There was a jumpcut to when Magnus had finished his breakfast and he was in front of the mirror at his desk. He was doing his makeup, first putting on his foundation. 

“So, pregnancy has been kicking my ass as of late.” He spoke to the camera as he blended the makeup out with a beauty blender. “My hormones have been all over the place. I cried yesterday at a yogurt commercial. A  ** _yogurt commercial_ ** ! It was humiliating!” The Omega powdered his face, “Alpha did make fun of me but he made up for it with cuddles so its all okay.” He chuckled a bit, contouring his cheeks with a bronze coloured powder. 

“Another thing, heartburn! Every time I eat, I've been having the most horrid heartburn!” Magnus groaned at the memory, looking at the camera, “The pup is trying to overpower me!” 

The omega then got a small brush to do his highlights and blending it all out with his beauty blender, “I’ve also experienced shortage of breath recently. Like i will walk up the stairs and suddenly my chest will tighten and i can’t breathe. Its horrible. Turns out that its perfectly normal when pregnant.” He rolled his eyes, opening his eyeshadow palette and plucking out his eyeshadow brush from his makeup drawer, “And I have been experiencing an _ ‘increase in sex drive’ _ ” He used his fingers to air quote, “My nurse told me that its natural and everything. So TMI, but I've been really horny lately.” Magnus laughed at his choice of words, putting some purple eyeshadow on his right eyelid. “I don’t think Alpha minds though.” He winked at the camera, giggling. 

He did the other eye and began to line is eyes with black liquid eyeliner, “My hunger has definitely increased too. I’ve just been eating and eating and eating. This pup better not be ten pounds, i swear to the angel!” 

Once done with his eyes, I picked up a nude lipstick and swiftly swiped the colour on his lips in a fluid motion. He rubbed his lips together and pouted. 

“My makeup is done!” Magnus said at the camera, “Now all I need to do is do my hair and get dressed.” 

There was a jumpcut to Magnus, his hair was done, styled to perfection and his ears were glittering with earrings. He was in front of the mirror that was hung in the hallway. 

“This is my outfit for today.” He was wearing black leggings and a purple and white shirt. The only ring he had on was his wedding ring but he did have three necklaces on which dangled on his chest. 

“I have been obsessed with leggings recently as well. Ever since I got pregnant, they have been a life saver. They are comfy, stretchy, soft. In love with leggings!” He then lifted up his shirt to show off his little bump, “And here is my little pup. Growing every day.” He caressed it with love, “Love you, little one.” 

In the next frame, Magnus was filming Alec as he entered the home. He was sweaty and in his gym clothes. 

“Alexander!” He greeted in a shriek, “You look sexy as always.” 

The Alpha smiles, kissing Magnus and scenting his neck. “You okay, baby?” 

“I missed you.” Magnus whined, “The pup missed you.” 

He kissed Magnus passionately, putting his hand on his mate’s stomach, “I’ve missed you as well.”

There was another jumpcut, showing the couple outside. They were walking down a road with Magnus holding up the camera. Their hands intertwined, arms swinging slightly as they walked. 

“Hello, my warlocks. Alpha here is taking me to lunch and then we are going to just wander around, maybe check out a few stores.” Magnus smiled up at his Alpha, “How does that sound, Alexander?” 

Alec grinned, kissing his mate on the cheek, “Sounds perfect, baby.” 

In the next frame, they were in a cafe. Magnus filmed their food arriving.

Magnus had a Carbonara with chicken, a bowl of fruit salad and orange juice while the Alpha had not one, not two, but  _ THREE _ beef double stack burgers and a coffee. 

“By the angel, Alexander.” Magnus gasped as he saw Alec’s plate of food, “Who’s the pregnant one here?!” 

“Shut up! I’m hungry!” 

The Omega laughed, “That is a lot of food.” 

“I think I'll manage.” Alec smirked. 

In the next clip, the couple were in a shop. 

“We are in TOPSHOP and Alec spotted something he wants me to get.” Magnus said, twisting the camera around to show Alec standing there holding a t-shirt on a hook. The shirt was a sky blue with letters saying  _ ‘Pup in Progress’ _ and a loading sign on the stomach. It was obviously made for pregnant people. 

The Alpha grinned, “Come on! It’s cute!” 

“It’s unfashionable.” 

“You got me the _‘Alpha Dad’_ jumper! It's only fair that you get a pup related shirt!” 

Magnus giggled, “Are you serious?” 

Alec grinned, wiggling the shirt in temptation. 

The Omega sighed, “ _ Fiiiiine _ .” 

The jumpcut came in. The couple were in a different shop and this time Alec was holding the camera, pointing the lens at Magnus - who was in the baby section, tears on his cheeks as he held a tiny outfit. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Alec asked, reaching out to hold Magnus’ hand. 

The Omega sniffled, “It’s so small! Look at it, Alpha. Can you imagine our pup in this?” He chuckled wetly, “These damn hormones are ruining my makeup!” 

Alec laughed along with his mate, pulling him into a hug, clicking the camera off. 

Soon they were back at home and Magnus was makeup free and back in the mirror. The camera on his reflection. 

“We are back home and look--” He pointed at his shirt. It was the shirt Alec made him buy. The ‘Pup in Progress’ was written on his chest and the loading sign was dead centre on his little bump. “-- and I have to admit, it’s cute.” 

He turned the camera back onto his face as he walked through his home, entering the kitchen, “Alpha is now cooking dinner. What are you making, darling?” He put the camera on Alec.

He was standing over the stove, in a grey long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. 

“Duck with oriental passion fruit and orange sauce.” 

The Omega moaned as he sniffed the air, “Smells fantastic, Alpha.” 

Alec smiled with pride. 

“Our audience like hearing about your cooking, Alexander. Why don’t you tell them the ingredients?” 

“Sure.” Alec said, “We have duck breast fillets, passion fruit, olive oil, garlic clove, juice of two oranges, light muscovado sugar, soy sauce and white rice.” 

“Sounds delicious.” The Omega purred. 

Alec raised his cut eyebrow, chuckling, “ _ Stop _ .”

In the last frame, Magnus and Alec were in bed. Magnus had his back against Alec’s chest with his Alpha’s arms around his waist, fingers resting on his stomach. Magnus was sleepy, snuggled in his blankets. 

“Thank you for watching today’s video.” The Omega said, giggling as Alec nuzzles his neck, “Please give it a like and comment below, I do love hearing from you lot. Subscribe for more and i can’t wait to see your beautiful faces in the next video. Anything to add, Alpha?” 

Alec muttered something, kissing his mate’s mating bite. 

“What was that? I don’t think they heard you.” He chuckled. 

The Alpha groaned, not lifting his head, “I just wanna cuddle! I’m tired.” 

Magnus smiled, laughing, “I’ve got to go, my warlocks. I have a grumpy tired Alpha to look after. Goodbye!” 

He waved, pushing the button of his camera, sending the screen to darkness. 


	9. What The Audience Don’t See (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Behind The Scenes Footage Of Some Malec Lovin’ :3

“Thank you, my warlocks, for watching today's makeup tutorial. Please give it a big thumbs up and subscribe for more content.” Magnus waved at the camera, “Goodbye!” 

He reached over to click a button on top of the camera, it was sitting patiently on his desk. When that was done, he started cleaning up his makeup, rubbing his stomach while humming a tune. 

The bedroom door opened, bringing Magnus out of his cleaning. He looked up and saw his Alpha in his gym clothes and smiled. 

“Hello, Alexander.” We walked over, kissing his husband, “You’re home early.” 

Alec nodded, “My second client had to cancel our training session.” 

Magnus hummed, putting his hands on his Alpha’s chest, feeling the hard muscle that was there. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Alec told his Omega. 

The Omega blushed, grinning, “A charmer as always.” Magnus pushed his face into Alec’s collarbone, taking in his mate’s scent. He moaned when the scent reached his nostrils, “Mmm. You smell so good, Alpha.” 

“Really?” Alec chuckled as he tugged Magnus closer to his body. 

Magnus beamed up at him and Alec trailed his hand down Magnus' chest and abdomen to put a large hand onto the soft swell of his mate’s lower belly.

The Omega was only about four months along and the baby was only the length of Alec's palm, so the Alpha could cup it nicely in his giant fingers. 

"Are you hungry, baby?" Alec asked.

"Not for food." Magnus murmured, kissing his Alpha’s chest.

Alec chuckled, “What do you want instead, sweetheart?” His other hand swimming around his mate to grab his ass, squeezing it tightly. 

“Your cock, Alpha.” Magnus whined, “I want your cock inside of me.” 

The Alpha growled, stripping off his husband, ridding him of clothing before picking Magnus up into his strong arms. 

Magnus grinned as Alec laid him on the bed gently.

"I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Alpha." Magnus said as Alec knelt beside him, looking at his nude body with nothing but love and lust. 

Alec dragged his fingers down Magnus’ exposed skin, stopping to tug on Magnus' tight sensitive nipples along the way. The Omega cried out softly, arching beneath Alec's hands. Alec teased the little buds some more, loving how sensitive they were. "Thinking about me? What were you thinking about?" He asked.

Magnus squirmed, moaning quietly, "I couldn’t stop picturing you working out. All hot and sweaty as you lift weights effortlessly. I couldn’t stop picturing you growling while you put your clients in their places, training them into a controlled pack of military Alphas.” He moaned again as Alec pinched his other nipple, “F-Fuck.  _ Oh _ . I couldn’t stop thinking about your fingers, your body, your cock…” 

"You missed me that much, huh?" Alec gruffed, a smile on his lips. He stroked his right hand down, teasing the swollen bump with carefulness. 

"Do you think about me?" Magnus wondered, a light blush filling out his cheeks.

“You are never off my mind, sweetheart," Alec said as he sat back and began to take off his own clothes. "I think about your smile, your eyes, your lips.” When he said  _ ‘lips’  _ he stroked Magnus’ mouth his delicate fingers, “I think about how beautiful you look when you wake up in the morning. About how hot you look when saddling me. About how stunning you are with this bump--” He cupped the small belly, “--and how damn lucky I am to have such a beautiful, smart, kind mate.” 

Magnus whimpered, his scent growing stronger. Alec knew that if he looked, he would see Magnus' slick, shiny and pooling between his thighs, staining the sheets. The Alpha leaned down and kissed his mate passionately. It started off gentle, but it became harder and more heated. He growled low under his breath as he plundered Magnus’ mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed over the Omega’s body raking his nails over his skin. Magnus whimpered and Alec pulled back, breathing hard. With each intake of air, he could smell Magnus. He reeked of slick and pregnant musk. Alec was high on the fumes. 

He stared at his Omega, his hazel eyes dark. "Mine."

"Yes, Alpha." Magnus said, pulling Alec close, "I’m all yours," he cooed. He put his hand over Alec's, holding his place against his stomach. "And this is also yours."

"My mate. My pup," Alec moaned rubbing his cheek on Magnus’ chest, “Mine.” 

The Alpha climbed on top of his husband, falling between the Omega’s legs. 

"I love you, sweetheart," Alec said falling into Magnus' arms, burying his face in his neck.

Magnus held him close, his hands stroking Alec's hair. "I love you too, Alexander." 

They kissed again, losing themselves into each other. When they pull back, Magnus smirked, "Are you going to fuck me, Alpha?"

Alec growled lowly, sending a shiver to echo through Magnus. “Turn around.” 

He helped Magnus onto his hands and knees. With one hand he pushed Magnus' head down onto the mattress and took in the wonderful view of his exposed ass. 

"Fuck," The Alpha growled again. Magnus' hole was dripping wet with slick. Alec slipped in a finger shuddering as it sank in easily. Magnus moaned burying his face into the sheets. Alec added a second finger marvelling at how open Magnus was. 

"You're so wet, sweetheart." Alec thrust with his fingers a few more time, listening to Magnus moan softly. It was making him dizzy and he sucked air through his teeth. 

Magnus turned his head to one side, his face flushed. "I’m ready, Alpha. I’m ready." 

That was all Alec needed to hear. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them clean on the bedspread, taking Magnus' hips in his hands. He lined himself up and pushed his cock in.

Magnus gasped and whined as Alec slid inside him, both men swearing until Alec was balls deep. He stayed still, just breathing, taking in how hot and tight his mate was. 

“So perfect for me, Omega.” Alec groaned, “So fucking beautiful.” 

“Oh, Alpha.  _ Ah _ . F-Fuck, yes.” The Omega babbled, “Please,  _ Please _ , move.” He moved his hips to make his point. 

Alec smiled, pulling back his hand, slapping Magnus' ass. It wasn't hard but it still stung. Magnus cried out but shook his hips some more, “ _ Ah _ ! Y-yes!” 

“By the angel, you’re perfect,” Alec said. He pulled out so that just the head of his cock was inside and pushed back hard and fast. Magnus let out another cry and Alec slapped his ass again. He set his pace, quickly pumping his cock into Magnus’ ass. Ever so often he would pull back and smack his Omega’s plumped ass again, savouring the moans and wails that came from his mate.

“I love you like this. All spread out, slick running down your thighs, swollen and pregnant.” The Alpha hissed through his teeth. He gripped Magnus' hips harder, pushing and pulling his body with his thrusts. 

Magnus groaned under him, his hands balling up into the sheets as broken moans escaped his lips. 

“You love it too, don’t you? Being fucked out and pregnant with my pup?” Alec roared, thrusting wildly.

“ _ Yes _ ! Yes, I-I love it, Alpha!” Magnus cried out, mascara smudged down his cheeks.

Alec grinned, “Yeah, you do,” He growled under his breath as he continued to fuck his mate. “You fucking love it, my beautiful Omega.” 

Magnus let out a long wanton moan that sent shivers down Alec's spine. The grin on the Alpha’s face was wicked.   
  
“That's right, baby. Keep moaning for me.” He panted between thrusts. “You want my knot so badly, don't you?”

“Yes. Oh angel,  _ yes _ , Alpha, please...”

Alec's head swam. He looked down at Magnus and bit his lip. All this was his and he couldn't believe it. 

Alec swore under his breath, slapping Magnus ass once more, “That's right. You tell your Alpha how much you love getting fucked. Tell me, Magnus. I wanna hear it out of your own mouth how much you love my cock.”

“O-oh god,  _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus whined, tears of pure pleasure falling from his eyes, thighs trembling as slick leaked out of his hole,.“ _ Yes _ ! Oh, fuck yes. I love it. Angel,  _ Alpha _ !”

Alec grinned.

Magnus babbled something unintelligible into the mattress and Alec reached over Magnus' back, tangling his fingers into the Omega's hair. He gave it a gentle tug. 

Magnus cried out as he arched his back. “Yes, Alec! Oh,  _ Fuck _ . Alpha!  _ Alpha _ !”

Alec let go of Magnus' hair, running his hand over Magnus' back. “You’re mine,” he breathed. “My beautiful mate.” His knot was starting to swell. He pushed himself in as deep as he could, leaning forward. 

Reaching under Magnus, he caressed his mate's swollen stomach rocking his hips. “Mine, all mine,” he moaned. He continued rolling his hips until he came. 

Magnus came untouched, letting out another long and loud moan as Alec's cock twitched inside him, filling him with come. Alec nuzzled his back and with one last move of his hips, he carefully rolled them both over on their sides.

His arms wrapped around Magnus, who was shaking with bliss. He kissed the back of his neck, lightly licking the mating bite scar on Magnus’ throat. Alec sighed, holding Magnus and kissing his hair. 

“I love you so much, Magnus” Alec muttered, putting his hands on Magnus’ stomach again.

Magnus hummed happily as he snuggled closer. “I love you too, Alexander.” 

He closed his eyes with a sigh and in a few short minutes started to snore softly. 

Alec huffed, smiling as he stroked Magnus' stomach. 

“And we love you too, little pup.” The Alpha whispered to the belly before falling asleep. 

Little did they know… the camera was still recording. 


	10. Finding Out The Gender Of Our Pup <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec And Magnus Finding Out The Gender Their Pup :3

Magnus was in the passenger's side of the car when the camera was switched on. Alec in the driver's seat.

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks!” The Omega greeted like always, “Today, Alpha and I are going to the doctors. I will get getting the very important ultrasound - AKA: we are going to be finding out the sex of our pup. That is right.” The Alpha reached over to hold his husband’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it tenderly. The action made Magnus smile, “It is the 12th of July, which makes me 20 weeks pregnant. So far, my pregnancy has been wonderful. I’ve loved every second of it. Even though there are rough parts of pregnancy, I couldn't be happier.” Magnus looked at his Alpha with heart eyes. Alec smiled back with just as much love swimming in his own eyes. 

“Have you told them the plan?” Alec asked his mate, his eyes back on the road. 

Magnus placed the camera on the dashboard, the lens facing them, as he spoke, “The plan is, is that when we go into the ultrasound, we will tell the nurse to write the sex of our pup on a piece of paper and we will seal it in an envelope. So we wont know what the sex is until we open it.” He holds up a decorated white envelope. It had the words ‘Girl or Boy?’ written in pink and blue with cute hand drawn illustrations down the edges, “Thank you so much Clary for this beautiful envelope. She is an amazing artist who drew these little pictures. Her Instagram is in the link below - go check her out.” 

In the next frame, the couple were in a doctors office. Alec was holding the camera towards Magnus who was laying on the bed, his shirt pulled up to show off his baby bump. 

“We have told the nurse our plan. She has the envelope and will write the sex down on the paper without us seeing it.” Magnus explained, holding his Alpha’s hand, “Are you excited, Alexander?” 

“Very.” Alec’s deep voice can be heard from behind the camera, “I love you, Magnus.” 

Magnus smiled, “I love you too.” 

They share a kiss. 

A jumpcut happened, showing the nurse pressing a wand to the pregnant belly, the screen glowing with light. 

“Your pup is growing very strong, little hands and feet have developed nicely and everything looks good.” The nurse told them, reaching over to press a button on the screen to let the audio of the heartbeat echoed through the room. It was strong and rhythmic. Magnus teared up, squeezing Alec’s hand. 

“I know what the sex is,” The nurse said, smiling, “And i will write it down for you.” 

“Thank you.” Magnus said to the nurse, his eyes firmly on the screen. 

They were back home in the next shot, both sitting on their bed. The camera in front of them on a tripod.

“Sooooo,” The Omega said, grinning at the camera, lifting up the sealed envelope, “We have the sex of our pup in here!” 

“The curiosity is killing me!” Alec groaned. 

Magnus laughed, “All will be revealed soon.” He taunted, “We are going to open it. I am so nervous! Why am I nervous?!” 

Alec reached over to wrap an arm around his mate’s waist.

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked his Alpha. 

Alec nodded, kissing Magnus softly. 

With shaking fingers, the Omega carefully opened the seal. Once it was completely undone, he went in and gripped the paper inside. He took a deep breath and pulled. 

As soon as the letters hit their eyes, Magnus burst out crying. Alec pulled him in for a tight hug, both in pure and absolute happiness. The Alpha guided his mate onto his lap. Magnus sniffled and sobbed into Alec’s neck as the Alpha whispered affectionate things in his ear. 

_ “I love you.” _ Was one of the things.  _ “Thank you.” _ Was another.  _ “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”  _

The Omega lifted his head up, cupping his husband’s cheeks and kissed him with everything he had. Alec kept him close to his chest, his large hands on the Omega’s back. 

When they pull apart, Magnus smiled at the camera, tears streaming. He picked up the paper and held it in front of the lens and clearly written in black marker pen were the words .......

** _‘Congratulations! It’s a boy!” _ **

The frame faded to black. A text appeared saying, _ “Thank you so much for watching. I cut off the video here as i got so hormonal and emotional that it was very unattractive.  _

_ Also, Alpha and I wanted to share some alone time to properly celebrate the most amazing news. Hope you understand! _

_ Please like and subscribe! <3” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Me Some Baby Name Suggestions In The Comments! :3


	11. Sex Tape Reaction - What The Audience don’t See Pt 2 (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They React To The Sex Tape 
> 
> And Smut Happens... Enjoy :3

Magnus was editing his video. He liked how the makeup look went and how the lighting complimented his glittery eye shadow. 

_ “Thank you, my warlocks, for watching today's makeup tutorial. Please give it a big thumbs up and subscribe for more content.” _ Camera Magnus waved at the camera,  _ “Goodbye!”  _

Then Camera Magnus reaches over to turn off the camera. 

It was then Magnus realised that he miss clicked and the camera kept rolling. 

“Oh no.” The Omega muttered to himself, sitting up higher on the bed. “Alec! Alexander!” 

The video continued. Camera Alec walked in. 

_ “Hello, Alexander. You’re home early.”  _

_ “My second client had to cancel our training session.” _

Alec came into the bedroom with a confused look on his face, “What is it?” 

_ “You’re so beautiful.”  _ Camera Alec told Camera Magnus. 

Magnus grinned slightly, “You’re gonna want to see this.” 

Alec sat down beside his mate, leaning in to watch what his Omega was watching. It took him a second before realising. “No.” 

“Yes, Alexander.” 

“You didn’t turn it off!” 

Magnus then started laughing. 

“This isn’t funny, Magnus!” The Alpha flushed. 

Camera Magnus’ voice came through the speakers, _ “Mmm. You smell so good, Alpha.”  _

“This is amazing!” Magnus cheered, “We accidentally caught our hot pregnancy sex on camera!” 

“Magnus--” 

“Come on, Alexander! Let’s watch it!” 

The Alpha did just that. The couple staying quiet as they watched. 

_ "I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Alpha."  _

Camera Alec started playing with Camera Magnus’ nipples, _ "Thinking about me? What were you thinking about?"  _

The Omega turned to his mate, “I love it when you do that.” He pointed to Camera Alec kissing Camera Magnus’ nipples. 

Alec grinned, “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Please do. 

Camera Magnus squirmed,  _ "I couldn’t stop picturing you working out. All hot and sweaty as you lift weights effortlessly. I couldn’t stop picturing you growling while you put your clients in their places, training them into a controlled pack of military Alphas. F-Fuck. Oh. I couldn’t stop thinking about your fingers, your body, your cock…”  _

_ "You missed me that much, huh?" _

The Alpha watching this shifted, his boxers tightening. 

_ "Do you think about me?" _ Camera Magnus wondered. 

_ “You are never off my mind, sweetheart," _ Camera Alec said began to strip off his clothes. _ "I think about your smile, your eyes, your lips. I think about how beautiful you look when you wake up in the morning. About how hot you look when saddling me. About how stunning you are with this bump--” Camera Alec cupped the small belly, “--and how damn lucky I am to have such a beautiful, smart, kind mate.”  _

By the angle of the camera, the couple could see the slick dripping from Camera Magnus. It made the Alpha watching growl slightly. 

Camera Alec stared at his Omega,  _ "Mine." _

_ "Yes, Alpha. I’m all yours,"  _ Camera Magnus took Camera Alec's hand and placed it on his stomach.  _ "And also yours." _

The Alpha watching growled in Magnus’ ear, “I love it when you say your mine.” 

The Omega felt slick start to leak from just hearing the gruff voice of his mate, “I-I’ll keep that in mind.” 

_ “That's right, baby. Keep moaning for me.You want my knot so badly, don't you?” _

_ “Yes. Oh angel, yes, Alpha, please...” _

Camera Alec swore under his breath, slapping Camera Magnus’ ass,  _ “That's right. You tell your Alpha how much you love getting fucked. Tell me, Magnus. I wanna hear it out of your own mouth how much you love my cock.” _

_ “O-oh god, Alexander,” Yes! Oh, fuck yes. I love it. Angel, Alpha!” _

Camera Alec grinned.

The Omega watching squirmed, slick leaking more when watching Alec spank him. 

The Alpha beside him noticed and smirked, “Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

_ “So perfect for me, Omega So fucking beautiful.”  _

_ “Oh, Alpha. Ah. F-Fuck, yes.Please, Please.”  _

Soon Camera Alec got more and more dirty,  _ “I love you like this. All spread out, slick running down your thighs, swollen and pregnant.”  _ Camera Alec’s thrusts getting harder and faster.

Camera Magnus groaned, his hands balling up into the sheets. 

_ “You love it too, don’t you? Being fucked out and pregnant with my pup?” _

_ “Yes! Yes, I-I love it, Alpha!”  _

_ “Yeah, you do, You fucking love it, my beautiful Omega.”  _

The Omega watching started feeling himself, touching his chest and neck as the temperature rises in their room. Alec noticed, kissing his mates throat, nipping at the mating bite scar. 

“A-Alexander.” 

“Shh. Just keep watching.” 

Camera Magnus cried out as he arched his back.  _ “Yes, Alec! Oh, Fuck. Alpha! Alpha!” _

_ “My beautiful mate.”  _

Reaching under Camera Magnus, Camera Alec caressed his mate's swollen stomach rocking his hips.  _ “Mine, all mine,”  _

The Omega watching then watched as both Camera Alec and Camera Magnus come. Having enough, Magnus shut his laptop, pushed Alec back and saddled his hips. 

“That was so hot, Alpha.” 

Alec chuckled, “You like seeing us fuck?” 

Not answering with words, Magnus rolled his hips into the Alpha’s. Alec moaned, holding Magnus’ hips. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby? Re-create some of the video?” 

Magnus nodded, biting his lower lip, “Fuck me, Alpha. P-Please.” 

The way they were positioned left Magnus' pregnant belly resting happily on Alec's muscular pelvis. Any movement Magnus made only pressed it further into the Alpha’s stomach. When Magnus leaned down to capture his lips to Alec’s into a long, passionate kiss, it made his stomach moved to lay right below Alec's ribcage. 

They kissed hungrily, Alec taking the lead. The way their pup pressed into Alec made possessive protective desire to course through the alpha's veins. 

"Fuck, seeing you pregnant with my pup gets me all worked up," Alec admitted, stroking the stomach. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. You are so beautiful.” 

Alec wrapped his strong arms around Magnus’ body to pull him closer. The feeling of him pressing against Alec’s own stomach made the Omega moan loudly. 

“A-Alpha.” Magnus whimpered into his mouth. 

The Alpha reached between them and lifted Magnus’ shirt up over his head. It left Magnus’ body on full display for him. The Omega’s small swollen tummy and slightly swollen chest. Alec trailed his fingers over the curve of his stomach and watched as Magnus shivered. 

The Alpha leaned forward and kissed Magnus’ right nipple. The skin was soft and warm beneath his lips. A flash of arousal lit up his veins and his cock twitched within the confines of his boxers.

Magnus pulled Alec’s shirt off. And once off, the Omega ran his hands over his firm hairy chest and then his abs. Alec’s muscles fluttered beneath his delicate touch and Magnus moaned at the feeling. 

Soon, their boxers were both gone and were discarded on the floor. Completely naked and pregnant, Magnus looked so beautiful to his alpha. 

“By the angel, sweetheart. I want you.” Alec almost roared. 

He reached between Magnus’ legs to rub a finger over his wet entrance. His hole was hot and puffy beneath the touch of the alpha’s large fingers. He easily slipped one and then two inside of him. Magnus whimpered.

“Please, Alpha,” he whispered, wiggling his hips against his fingers. “Please, get inside me. I need you. I need you so badly!”

Alec couldn’t keep his pregnant mate waiting too long. He guided his length into his entrance. His Omega’s walls hugged every inch of his large thick cock.

A drawn-out moan came from within Magnus’ chest. Alec knew how sensitive he was and loved the way Magnus whimpered and moaned with need. 

Alec gripped Magnus’ waist and soon the Omega started bouncing as much as he could on his Alpha’s cock.

“Fuck.” Alec growled. Seeing his pregnant omega on his cock turned him on, making his Alpha go crazy, “You look so good. So fucking perfect,” 

He rubbed his hands over his Omega’s belly, taking in the stretched skin. 

Magnus whimpered, “Fuck me, Alpha.  _ Please _ ! Oh!”

Alec didn’t hesitate. He started thrusting his hips up, angling them perfectly. 

Magnus moaned loudly, indicating that he had found that special spot inside of him. 

The alpha loved how loud and vocal Magnus was in bed. 

“Alec!  _ Fuck _ ! I’m close! I’m so c-close!” 

“Come for me, sweetheart.” The Alpha commanded, “Come for your Alpha.” 

Magnus tumbled over the edge only seconds later. He gripped onto Alec’s chest, running his fingers through the patch of hair there. He came hard, spilling onto his mate’s chest. A rush of slick poured from his hole that surrounded Alec’s member.

Alec continued to thrust, chasing his own pleasure. His knot swelled at the base of his cock. “I’m gonna come, baby. Fuck! Magnus. Oh,  _ Omega _ !” 

“Come inside me!” 

As his knot slipped passed the ring of muscles at Magnus’ entrance, he exploded inside of him with an echoing groan.

They stayed like that, hugging each other close, sharing stolen kisses, waiting. Once Alec’s knot to deflate, the Alpha slipped out of him. They changed positions on the bed so Magnus could be more comfortable. He was on his side and Alec wrapped his arms around him. The alpha kissed right behind Magnus’ right ear.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered. 

Alec smiled, kissing his mate’s neck.

“I love you too, sweetheart” he whispered softly. He ran his hand over Magnus’ belly. “And I love you, little one.”


	12. Pup Gender Reveal (Family’s Reaction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family's Reaction To The Pup's Gender ! 
> 
> Featuring GLITTER CANONS!

Magnus was in bed when he turned on the camera. His bed hair on show, his face makeup free and his entire body was embedded into the blankets.

“Good morning, my warlocks!” He yawned slightly, “It’s Friday and guess what i woke up too.” I guided the camera to the nightstand. On the small table was a plate of eggs on toast, a bowl of strawberries, a glass of orange juice and a red rose in a vase. “Isn’t my Alpha the cutest?!” 

The came turned back to Magnus as he put one strawberry into his mouth, humming at the taste. 

“So yesterday’s video was emotional.” The Omega chuckled, “We found out that this little pup--” He panned the camera down to his bump, he stroked it gently, “-- is a boy. I could not be more excited!” Magnus ate another strawberry, smiling happily, “Today we are going to be telling our family that our pup is a boy and we are going to do it by using these!” He reaches over the bed to show the audience a tube, “These are  ** _glitter cannons_ ** !” He waved the tube in his hand, giggling, “When we pull the string, blue glitter and confetti will burst out the end and it will be fabulous!” 

The next shot was of Magnus digging into his breakfast in bed with the camera on a tripod in front of him.

“Alpha is at work and i thought i’d do a mini Q&A while i eat breakfast.” He looks on his phone, “The first question is,  _ ‘Do you mind people touching your belly?’  _ Good question. I personally don’t mind but Alec does. His inner Alpha gets really protective whenever someone touches my belly. It’s cute.” He chuckled, taking another mouth full, “Next question is,  _ ‘Best and Worst thing about being pregnant?’ _ Hmm, i love the feeling of pregnancy. Just the bump and the weight of being pregnant. I think the best thing is the knowledge that I am growing my child. I love it.” He puts the now empty plate on the side, collecting the orange juice to take a couple of sips, “And the worst… probably the nausea and tiredness. Before being pregnant, I was very active and energetic but being pregnant is tiring!” He smiled, eating another strawberry, “Now I get tired easily and nap during the day.” He scrolls on his phone to read out another question, “ _ ‘Have you been nesting?’ _ Somewhat. Kinda. Omega’s tend to nest when they are at the end of their pregnancy but i have been super obsessed with Alec’s scent recently. I’ve been stealing his shirts, his pillow and stuff like that. I’ve been collecting his shirts and just laying on them, or wearing them, when he’s at work. So it’s not nesting properly but it’s like the start of it.” Magnus laid back on the many pillows, rubbing his stomach as he looked at his phone, “And the last question will be….. _ ‘Do you want more kids?’ _ I would love to have more kids. Alpha has always wanted a big family and I do too. So yes, I want more than one pup and I am so excited to start with this little guy.” 

In the next frame, Magnus was dressed in black leggings and one of Alec’s green shirts, his belly more noticeable than before. He was in the living room painting his nails. 

“Alpha should be home soon and our guests will be arriving in a few hours. We have told them it was a gender reveal party so it should be fun.” He blew air on the nails to dry them, “I just can’t wait for the glitter cannons.” He giggled. 

“Alpha is home!” Magnus called out as Alec entered the home. The Alpha smiled, hugging his Omega and kissing him in greeting. 

“How is my little guy?” He asked, putting his giant hands on Magnus’ stomach. 

“He’s been hungry today.” 

“He’s got a big appetite.” 

Magnus kissed his Alpha again, “Just like his daddy.” 

The guests were arriving in the next shot. 

The first person the camera greeted was Bata Maryse Lightwood. She had cut her hair since the last time the audience had seen her and she was wearing a burgundy dress. She waved at the camera while giving her son and son-in-law a hug. 

Alec said that he was going to ask each of the guests what they thought the pup was - a girl or a boy. 

“I think the pup is a boy.” Maryse told them, “My mother's intuition is telling me it’s a boy.” 

Bata Isabelle Lightwood, was next. She was in a long black dress with a split in the skirt to show off one of her long legs. Her hair was curled slightly and her lips were coloured with her signature red lipstick. 

“I think the pup is a girl.” She said, “She’s a girl and she’s going to be badass.” 

Alpha Jace Wayland and Omega Clary Fairchild was next. Jace was in a blue button down with black jeans, his hair slicked back like always and his arm around his Omega. Clary had on a white dress and her red hair was platted and tied up. 

“I think the pup is a girl.” Jace answered. 

“Really?” Clary’s eyebrows shot up, “I think it’s a boy.” 

Alpha Raphael Santiago smiled, greeting Magnus with a hug and Alec with a handshake. He was in a black suit and had on a smirk. 

He snorted at the question, “I think the little pup is a boy.” 

Lastly, Bata Simon Lewis, who was in a Star Wars shirt, a denim jacket and jeans. He smiled warmly at the camera. 

“I think the pup is a girl.” 

Magnus put the camera on its tripod, showing off the living room and the guests waiting in anticipation. 

“Thank you for coming.” Magnus spoke to the crowd. Alec was next to him, an arm around his waist while smiling proudly. “Now it is time for what you’ve all been waiting for.” The Omega took out two glitter cannons, handing one to Alec. “Everybody countdown!” 

Everyone shouted out, “3…” 

The couple held out the tube, a hand holding the string. 

“...2…” 

The couple smiled at each other. 

“....1!” 

They pulled the string and BANG! Blue glitter, paper, confetti burst from the end of the tubes, coating the air with shades of blue. The crowd cheered in happiness, running towards the couple. Some screaming congratulations, hugging each other and the couple. 

“I told you!” Maryse shouted, “Never doubt a mother’s intuition!” 

In the last frame, Magnus was sitting in bed, his makeup off, his hair down. Alec was next to him, nuzzling his neck with one arm around Magnus. 

“Thank you so much for watching today’s video. It was such a good day.” The Omega told his viewers, “I had so much fun. Did you have fun, Alpha?” 

Alec smiled, kissing his Omega’s neck, “I did.” He rubbed his mate’s stomach, “Everyone is so excited to meet this little guy.” 

Magnus chuckled, “He has a bit more growing to do first.” He turned to his camera, “Please like and subscribe for more videos of Alpha and myself and this little man.” He panned the lens down to where Alec was holding his stomach. “Goodbye!” 

He waved, clicking the off button on the camera, sending the frame to black. 


	13. Feeling My Pup Kick For The First Time (Vlog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Vlog! 
> 
> Cuteness Happens :3

Magnus was sitting as his desk when the Vlog started. He was in a purple sleep robe and his face was makeup free. The camera was on him, his makeup bag next to him. 

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks!” He sighed heavily, “I am so sore today. My back is killing right now. And my chest--” He placed his hands on his chest as if trying to sooth the muscles there, “-- by the angel. My chest is so swollen and aching. It sucks!” The Omega shook his head, picking up his foundation and proceeded to put it on, “I am doing my makeup because i am going out with Isabelle today. We are going out to lunch and then we are going to go to the mall. It should be fun.” He contoured, and powdered his face, smiling, “I hope shopping will distract me from the pain. It isn’t too bad, it’s more annoying than anything. Like it is just a heavy ache. Not fun.” He rubbed his stomach, “This little monster is truly a fighter this morning. I can feel him moving and he just won't stay still. Maybe it’s because Alpha is out at the gym today.” The Omega smiled at the bump, rubbing it gently, “Shh, baby boy. I miss Alpha too. Calm down.” 

Magnus sped up the footage, showing his audience how he did his eyeshadow and eyeliner. 

“Makeup is done!” He announced, “Now time to get dressed!” 

The next frame was of him in front of the mirror. He was wearing black leggings (_again_) and a comfortable baggy baby blue shirt. 

“I am in some baggy clothes because if i wear anything too tight on my chest, it hurts.” He explained then turned to the side to show off his bump, “And the little man is growing every day.” He pats the stomach and chuckled. 

“We are at the Small Town Cafe.” Magnus told his viewers when the camera was turned back on. He twisted the camera onto Isabelle. She had on a black all in one jumpsuit that hugged her body perfectly. She had her hair tied back and her familiar red lipstick on. She smiled at the camera lens. 

“Say _‘hello’_ to the warlocks, dear Isabelle.” 

“Hey!” She waved. 

“We are now going to eat. What did you order?” 

“The spaghetti bolognaise.” 

Magnus hummed, “I ordered the chicken tagliatelle with garlic bread. I also ordered the fruit bowl and orange squash.” 

Isabelle laughed, “Is my nephew hungry?” 

“He is indeed. He hasn’t stopped eating.” 

Isabelle reached over to rub his belly, “Well, he is Alec’s kid. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t grow up to be taller than Alec. I think you might have a ten pound pup in there, Mags.” 

“Don't say that!” Magnus said dramatically, “I am  ** _not _ ** giving birth to a ten pound pup! If I do then I will whack Alexander with a spoon!” 

The Bata burst out laughing. 

The next shot was of the food arriving. 

“F  ***BEEP*** k, this look delicious.” Izzy said, picking up a fork. 

“Hey! No swearing in front of the pup!” Magnus scowled.

The Bata rolled her eyes, smirking, “Sorry.” 

They were in a shopping centre in the next frame. Magnus had the camera up and on both of them.

“We are at the mall and we have just seen a sale going on at the pup shop.” He said, showing the audience a baby shop with a _‘50% Off’_ Sale sign on the windows. “And we just can’t help ourselves.” 

They enter and Magnus’ eyes light up, going straight to the clothing part. 

“Oh, angel, these are so cute!” Izzy almost shouted, lifting up a pair of tiny shoes. 

Magnus grinned, “ I think I'm going to buy some stuff for the pup. But I can't spend too much as Alpha said he wanted to go shopping with me to do it.” 

“A little bit of shopping wont hurt.” The Bata teased, putting the shoes into a basket. 

Soon in the next shot, Magnus was holding up some onesies, “These are too adorable not to get. Look at them!” There were three of them. All newborn size. One was white with blue thin horizontal stripes, another was white with a blue dinosaur on it and the last was blue with white stars patterned on it. 

They were in another shop. Isabelle had three bags on her arm as she searched through the clothes. Magnus grinned happily at the camera. 

“I just found some beautiful earrings in H&M. look at these--” He showed them to the lens. The earrings were small bronze diamond snakes that dangle slightly. Their tails were the hoops that go through the flesh. “I’m getting these.” He declared, turning to Izzy, “What about you, darling? Anything caught your eye?” 

The Bata nodded, showing up two dresses. One was black and gold with a slightly lacey top and the other was a deep red with a pencil skirt. 

“Beautiful.” Magnus complimented. 

Magnus was back home in the next frame. He was at his desk.

“What a day!” He groaned, picking up a makeup wipe, “I had such a wonderful day with Isabelle. Her social media will be linked below, go show her some love. She deserves it.” He proceeds to take his makeup off.

“Oh! And guess what i just noticed?!” He stood up, lifting his shirt to show off his abdomen, “I’m getting stretchmarks!” The Omega whined, pointing at the little purple jagged lines that are around his hips, “This is so unfair! Uhhh!” 

He sat back down in a huff, his hands flying to his chest as an uncomfortable look appeared on his face, “Ow! Damn it. My chest hurts so much.” He huffed again in annoyance before smiling up at his audience, “I was thinking about doing a video about my chest and male Omega breasts in general. Would you be interested in that? If so, comment below and give me some of your questions regarding male Omega breasts. This channel is about education and I want to share my experience and maybe help others that are either pregnant or thinking about getting pregnant.” He kissed his hand before blowing it to the camera and giggled. 

In the final scene, Magnus was sitting on the couch with Alec. Magnus was perched up with his back against his Alpha’s chest. The Alpha’s arms around his middle with his hands on Magnus’ stomach. 

“That is it for today’s video, my warlocks.” He spoke to the camera, “Thank you for watching and please give this video a thumbs up and subscribe for more--” 

“ _ Woah _ !” Alec suddenly exclaimed, cutting his Omega off. 

Magnus smile widened, putting his hand over Alec’s. 

“Did you feel that?” Alec asked, shock written on his face, “Did you?” 

The Omega nodded, tears filling his eyes, “He kicked! The pup kicked!” 

The parents-to-be froze, keeping their hands on the belly as if waiting. A second later, they gasp and cry out. 

“He’s kicking!” Alec said happily, “Our pup is kicking!” 

Magnus’ tears begin to fall as he cries, overwhelmed with emotion. Alec bent forward to kiss a line of kisses up his mate’s neck and onto his jawline. 

“I love you.” The Alpha whispered into Magnus’ ear. 

Magnus smiled at the words, “And I love you, Alexander.” 

The camera clicks off, ending the video there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Liking My Story. All Your Comments Mean So Much To Me! :3 
> 
> I Have A Lot Of Ideas For This Story But I Always Appreciate Your Suggestions In The Comments! :3


	14. Baby Shopping (Vlog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec And Magnus Go Baby Shopping! :3

The camera started with Magnus and Alec in the mirror that was hung in the hallway. Magnus was dressed in black leggings and a black and white striped shirt that went down quite low, stopping mid-thigh. Alec was behind him in a black shirt and jeans. 

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks!” The Omega greeted like always, “Today we are going to do some baby shopping!” 

Alec kissed his mate’s cheek, looking in the mirror to do his hair. 

Magnus turned to the side, showing off his bump, “Today is the 8th of August. That makes me 25 weeks pregnant. This little guy is growing so big! Look at him!” 

The Alpha chuckled, putting his large hands on the stomach, bending down to kiss the bump before kissing Magnus. 

The Omega smiled, turning back to his audience. 

“We have been shopping for the pup a little bit for the last couple weeks but we haven’t really gone out to do a great big shop yet. That is until now! I am so excited!” 

They were in the car in the next shot. Alec driving while Magnus was in the passenger side and holding the camera. 

“My back is really sore today… and I'm hungry.” 

“We’ll get you something to eat when we get there.” Alec promised. 

“I swear this pup has a bigger appetite than you sometimes.” 

The Alpha laughed boldly, “He isn’t even here yet and he’s already challenging the Alpha of the house.” 

Magnus chuckled, “Yeah. He’s going to be a little trouble maker, isn’t he?” 

“Probably.” Alec laughed. 

There was a pause before Magnus blurted out, “I want McDonalds.” 

The Alpha shook his head, “Sweetheart--” 

“The pup wants a big mac. And a strawberry milkshake!” 

“Fine! We’ll get you McDonalds!” 

In the next scene, Magnus had put the camera on the dashboard, filming himself eating a big mac. 

“So good!” He moaned, taking a gulp of his milkshake. 

The Alpha beside him smiled, “Happy now, baby?” 

Magnus just nods, taking another bite of his burger. 

  
  


They walked into the shop, Alec pushing an empty cart while holding Magnus’ free hand.

“We are here and ready to start shopping!” The Omega smiled brightly, “I cannot wait. I am so ready to start getting this pup all his bits and pieces. Are you ready, Alpha?” 

Alec nodded, “So ready.” 

They go down an isle, “This is the stroller i want, Alpha!” Magnus pointed to a stroller that was displayed, “The Graco Evo Trio stroller in Crimson. This caught my eye a few weeks ago and I couldn't get it out of my mind.” 

Alec smiled, picking up the box, “You sure you want this one, sweetheart?” 

“Yep!  ** _Oh_ ** !” Magnus exclaimed, “The pup kicked. I think he likes it too.” 

The Alpha shook his head fondly, “Well, I can't say no to the little monster now, can i?” 

Magnus tilted the camera towards the cart, “The cart is slowly getting fill. We got the stroller, a couple boxes of diapers, some baby wipes and creams. We also got this ‘Wireless Tenboo Baby Monitor with Camera’” He read the title off the box, showing it to his viewers, “Which is cool. So we will be able to watch him from anywhere in the house.” 

“Magnus!” Alec called out. 

The Omega turned around to see his mate beaming at him while holding up an outfit. It was a pair of dungarees for the pup with a red checkered shirt underneath it. 

“Oh angel! That is so cute!” Magnus gasped, “I have been looking for some dungarees for the pup for a while now. Those are adorable!” 

Alec went to him, giving him the outfit. 

“Oh, Alexander. We need to get this,” He pointed to a box. “It’s the Original Dooky Car Seat. I know that the stroller can also be a car seat, but i don’t want to keep attaching it on and off the stroller. So why not just get a car seat that can stay in the car.” 

Alec nodded, collecting the box, “Good idea. And this car seat can stay until he gets a bit bigger.” 

The Omega had the camera on him in the next shot, “Now, I want to get a bookcase for the nursery and I want to fill it with books. I want my pup to read and enjoy story time and reading. So, Alpha here--” He turns the camera onto Alec - who was holding a giant bookcase box with one hand, “-- has the bookcase. You look super sexy holding that by the way, darling.” 

Alec chuckled. 

He put the camera back on himself, “And now i am trying to get some baby books.” 

Alec was holding the camera. The lens was on Magnus who was looking at some stuff on the shelves with intense concentration on his face, “Magnus is trying to make up his mind.” 

“I can hear you, you know!” The Omega scowled playfully making Alec laugh. “I’m trying to decide what swing to get.” 

“Take your time, sweetheart.” 

“I will, thank you.” 

Magnus had the camera back in the next part, “We got some bottles, plates and spoons. We also got some bibs.” He put them up to the camera. One was white with rainbow stars, another was green with a cartoon monster on it and another one had the words ‘ _ SuperPup _ ’ on it written in blue glitter. “And we got him a--” He read the label off the box, “‘Mamas and Papas Starlite Baby Swing’.” 

“Magnus, sweetheart, we need to get him some toys.” Alec reminded him. 

“Oh, yes! And a stuffed teddy,” Magnus said, “Every pup needs a teddy bear.” 

They went to the toy section and Magnus picked up a cute bumble bee teddy and his eyes began to water. 

“This is so cute, Alpha.” He sniffed, “And my stupid hormones are acting up again.” 

Alec grinned, pulling his mate into a hug. He took the bee and put it in the cart with the rest of the stuff. 

They were in the car when they turned the camera on. The backseat was filled with bags and boxes. 

Magnus gave an exhausted sigh, “I am so tired.” 

Alec smiled at his mate, reaching over to rub his stomach, “When we get home, you can take a nap.”

“Only if you nap with me.” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” 

They give each other a kiss. 

When they pull apart, Alec starts to drive while Magnus ended the video, “Thank you watching. This isn’t at all, all the things we need for the little man but it’s a start.” He chuckled, “Please like and subscribe for more and if you want another baby shopping vlog in the future, then comment below.” 

The Alpha's extended hand that's on his Omega’s stomach was gently rubbing the surface in circles as he drove. It made Magnus smile. 

“I’ll see you in the next video. Goodbye!” 


	15. All About Male Omega Pregnancy Boobs! (All About My TarTars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Speaks Up About His Chest :3

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks and today’s video is going to be a bit different.” Magnus said. He was sitting at his desk. His makeup done and only his waist upwards was showing. He was wearing one of Alec’s black shirts and his elbows were on the table.

“I want to talk about something more serious… kind of.” He informed, “I want to talk about boobs. Not just any boobs, male Omega pregnancy boobs. That is right.” The Omega rubbed his belly, “Now, it is the 10th of august and that means i am 25 weeks pregnant. And for the past couple of weeks, my chest has been so sore. My nipples have been super sensitive and the muscles of my chest have swollen incredibly.” 

His other hand played with his necklace as he spoke, “Male Omega’s can develop breasts while pregnant. It can happen. It just doesn’t happen a lot. I think 1 in 10 Male Omega’s develop breasts while pregnant. So I am one of the lucky ones, I guess.” He chuckled, “At first, I was a bit embarrassed by it. Like i have never had boobs before and i was not sure if i would like to have them, if you know what I mean.” Magnus explained, keeping his voice calm and collected, “But then I realised that this is my body’s way of giving my child food. This is my body making food for my pup and that is so magical to me. It is something that I can't explain very well.”

He took a deep breath before smiling, “Alexander has helped me realise this. Alpha has said that he thinks it amazing that I can not only grow our pup and keep him safe, but that i can also supply milk for him as well.” 

The smile he had on was blinding as he said, “I am so proud of my body now. I am happy being pregnant, as you guys know, and this is just another step in the journey. I love that I can do this and that my pup can get his food from me. And now that I am no longer embarrassed or uncomfortable by it, I am going to answer some of you guys’ questions based around my chest.” 

He picked up his phone and scrawled on the screen using his thumb, “ _ ‘Does it hurt?’ _ Yes. I does. My body is changing and I can definitely feel its effects but it’s not unbearable pain. It’s more of a heavy ache. 

_ ‘Any nipple changes?’ _ My areolas have gotten darker and larger. They have also been more sensitive. 

_ ‘Any leakage?’ _ Not yet, no. 

_ ‘Do you wear a bra or any padding to help support your chest?’  _ Good question. I wear something called an  ** _‘Omega chest support’_ ** . It’s basically a sports bra that is padded inside for more support. 

_ ‘Do you want to breastfeed?’  _ Yes, i do. I want to breastfeed. I want to have that bond with my pup. 

_ ‘How big will they get?’  _ Male Omega’s breasts only grow in between A and C cup. So around that reign. I don’t have control on how big they get. 

_ ‘Are you self conscious when naked around your Alpha?’  _ No. Not really. I was when my chest started to grow but not anymore. My Alpha is sweet and caring and he makes me feel loved no matter what I look like.” 

His eyes shone with love when thinking about his Alpha and his hand gravitated to his wedding ring. He spun the ring around on his finger while telling the audience what his mate is like.

“And the last question will be…. ‘ _ If you could, would you choose not to have breasts?’  _ Great question.” He shifted in his chair, “At the start, i think i would’ve said yes. But now that I've grown more connected with my pregnancy body, I wouldn't really change it. My pup is healthy and that is all that matters to me.” 

In the next frame, he was in the centre of the screen, his phone was gone and his elbows back on the table, “ Thank you for watching and i hope you learned something today.” Magnus put his chin on his palm as he spoke openly and carefree, “If you did, gives this video a like and subscribe for more. If you want more educational, more serious videos like this one, feel free to comment below on suggestions.” He blew his viewers a kiss, “I’ll see you next time. Goodbye!” 

The recording clicked off and the screen faded to nothing. 


	16. Surprising My Omega With His Dream Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Takes The Camera And Surprises Magnus With A New Beautiful Nursery :3

Alec fumbled with the camera at the start of the video, trying to get it to focus on him. Once in focus, the Alpha smiled. 

“Uh, Hello.” He said, a bit awkwardly, “I am not very good at this, so please bear with me.” He cleared his throat, “Magnus is out with my sister and mom today and he thinks i am at work but actually I took the day off so i could surprise him.” The Alpha paced about as he spoke, “For a couple weeks, Magnus has been going on and on about plans for the nursery for our pup and today i wanted to do something special for him. So, while he’s away, i am going to do up the nursery and surprise him when he gets home.” 

The next footage was of an empty room with boxes all over the place, “This is all the stuff we have for the nursery and as you can see, nothing is put up yet.” Alec whips the camera around so it’s back on him, “Clary is coming over to paint the walls. She is going to paint a mural on the wall here. Magnus wanted the room to be a jungle theme. He wants plants and a bookcase and everything we need for our pup. I really hope that it all goes to plan.” 

Clary arrived, she was in a pair of sweatpants that were already covered in dry paint. Her shirt was a plain yellow one and her hair was tied back. In her hand was a bunch of paintbrushes and in the other was a tin of paint. 

“Clary is here. Thanks for doing this.” Alec said. 

“I see you’re trying to be a vlogger.” The Omega laughed.

The viewers couldn’t see him, but he did an eye roll, “I’m trying to. Magnus makes this look so easy.” 

They chuckle. 

“So, while I do the painting, what are you going to do?” Clary asked.

Alec tilted the camera to the boxes that he has moved into the living room, “My job is to build all the furniture and organise all the clothes Magnus has brought for the pup.”

“Good luck!” 

Alec has put the camera on the table, putting the lens towards him. He clicked the record button then sat on the floor with the first box. 

There was a time lapse of Alec speedily setting up a bookcase, a chair, a crib and a changing table. 

He sighed and spoke to the camera, “That took me way too long to do!” We walked over, picking up the camera, his hair was flat with sweat and his long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, “Let’s go see how Clary is doing. Clary?” He knocked on the door. 

“Come on in!” Her sweet voice called out. 

He entered and turned the camera onto the room. 

“Wow!” He said, “It looks great!” 

Two of the walls were painted white, another one was a sky blue. The main wall though had a half finished mural on it. Clary was knelt down, painting a cartoon tiger in the far corner. There were trees and leaves and monkeys all sketched out and half painted on the wall. 

“Thanks!” The Omega said, a smear of green paint on her forehead, “How is your part going?” 

“I’ve done all the furniture. I just need to do the closet stuff then the clothes.” Alec explained. He went over to the large built in closet that was embedded in one of the white walls, “This is going to be the storage closet. Where we are going to put all the diapers, toys, wipes and creams and stuff. The clothes will be hung up here--” He pointed to the pole that was in the middle of the closet, “-- yeah. So, keep up with the good work, Clary.” 

The Omega laughed, “You are so awkward with this video thing, Alec.” 

The Alpha gruffed, “Yeah, yeah. I know!” 

There was another time lapse of Alec on the floor of the living room. He was sorting out all the nick nacks and clothes that were piling over the boxes. 

He was back in the nursery in the next shot. Clary was smiling happily at the camera. 

“All done?” Alec asked. 

Clary nodded, throwing up her arms, “Ta Da!” 

The Alpha pointed the camera to the mural. It was bright and there was cartoon jungle animals - an orangutan, a tiger, a tukin, a sloth. They were all in the trees with leaves all around them. It was beautiful. 

“This is amazing, Clary. Thank you.” He gave her a hug and she giggled into his chest.

The Alpha had the camera on him as he was back in the living room. 

“Clary went home, so it is all down to me now.” He made a nervous face, “I have to put the furniture in the room and then put all the stuff in.” 

There was a time lapse of him putting each of the furniture into the room. 

Once done he put the camera into the nursery so the audience could see him coming in and out to put stuff in the correct places. 

“I have this photo frame here,” He shows it to the camera. It was blue with thick edging, “and I am going to put Magnus’ 15 week sonogram picture in it and hang it on the wall, right above the changing table.” 

The Alpha did as he said, giving the camera a thumbs up as he successfully did his task. 

In the next frame, the Alpha was seen smiling proudly with his chest puffed with pride. 

“It is done!” He announced, “It has taken all day but it is finally done!” He turned the camera to show off the room. It was bright and absolutely stunning. 

The floor was wooden with a blue fluffy rug in the centre. A crib up against the blue wall blankets in it with the stuffed bee Magnus brought the pup last week. The book case was up with a bunch of baby books displayed on each shelving. The changing table was up against the white wall with the ultrasound picture hanging above it. The shelves underneath the table was filled with all the essentials and supplies. 

On the mural wall was nothing put a chest of drawers for storage and a comfortable chair in the corner with a matching footrest. 

Alec went to the sliding closet door and opened it, showing everyone inside. 

The closet was packed with baby stuff. Diapers, creams, wipes, toys, clothes, bottles, bibs and shoes. The outfits where on little hangers, all in a line neatly. 

The Alpha turned the camera back on him, “I really hope my beautiful Omega likes it.” He bit his thumb nail in nervousness, “The only thing I haven't put up was the stroller and the baby bouncer swing. But i can do that when Magnus is closer to his due date.” 

He was in the kitchen, smiling anxiously at the camera. 

“Magnus has just texted me. He is on his way home and i am so nervous!” 

The next scene was Alec recording Magnus wobbling into the door. The Omega had on his favourite black leggings and a white light shirt. His pregnant belly visible for all to see. 

He saw that his husband had the camera and his jaw dropped. 

“What are you doing with the camera, Alpha?” Magnus grinned, “If you wanted to recorder another sex tape, all you had to do was ask--” 

“No!” Alec hurried, making the Omega laugh, “Uh. No. Not that. I, uh, have a surprise for you.” 

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” He reached his hand out for Magnus to take and the Omega took it without hesitation. 

The Alpha guided him upstairs and towards the nursery door. 

“Where are you taking me, Alexander?” 

“Shh. You don’t want to ruin the surprise, do you?” 

Before Magnus could reply, the Alpha opened the door and practically pulled Magnus inside. 

As soon as Magnus saw the room, the Omega put his hands over his nose and mouth and gasped. Tears filled his eyes as he walked around the room in shock. 

“Oh, my! Oh!” He said, “A-Alpha! This is- Oh!” Tears began to fall. 

“Do you like it?” 

Magnus nodded, running (_As best he could_) to Alec, putting his arms around Alec’s neck, tiptoeing to kiss his Alpha. 

They pull apart and Magnus smiled, “I love it!” 

The Omega went back to walking around the room, his fingers touching everything as he took in the new room. 

He eyed the mural, “This is beautiful. Who did it?” 

“Clary.” 

“Remind me to give biscuit a  _ ‘thank you’ _ gift.” Magnus opened the closet and more tears fell as he ran his hand along all the clothes hanging there. “This is so beautiful, Alpha. _Wait_! You were here all day?” 

“Yeah. I only told you i was at work as I wanted to surprise you.” 

Magnus pulled him into another kiss. The Alpha wrapped his arms around his mate. When the kiss was over they just hugged for a minute, the camera squished between them. 

The final clip was of Magnus in bed, his makeup off, his hair flat and in his sleep shirt. 

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks. I am currently editing this video you’re watching now and i just realised that neither Alpha or i did an outro. So, since Alexander is here--” He pointed the camera to a very asleep Alec. The Alpha was shirtless, one arm under his pillow, the other around Magnus’ middle. The Omega’s laptop was on his thighs, the light of the screen shining on Alec's face. Magnus laughed at the small snores that escaped Alec. 

He put the camera back on himself, “As he his asleep, he leads me no choice then to do the outro alone.” He whispered and chuckled quietly, “Alpha did such an amazing job on the nursery and i hope you guys didn’t mind the video. Alec isn’t a professional and he has no idea how to be a youtuber but i think he did great for his first try. Give him some love in the comments and as always, gives this video a like and subscribe for more. I love you. Goodbye!” 

He shuts off the camera. 


	17. Maternity Clothing Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Gives His Audience A Maternity Clothing Haul :3

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks and welcome to today’s video!” Magnus greeted his viewers. He was beaming at the camera with purple glittery eyeshadow on his eyelids, “In this video I am going to show you a mini maternity clothing haul. Yes, i went out shopping again. Don’t judge me!” He chuckled, “Anyways, it is the 7th of September. And that makes me officially 30 weeks pregnant with my first pup.” He stood up, turning to the side to show off his large bump, “He’s getting more and more active everyday. He’s getting so big, too.” His ring covered hands traced the stomach lightly. 

In the next frame, he was on the sofa with three shopping bags at his side. 

“Let’s get this haul started!” The Omega cheered, diving into the first bag and pulling out the first item of clothing. 

He holds it up to the lens. It was a pair of denim blue dungarees. “These are so cool. These are called,  _ ‘Stretchy Maternity Dungarees’ _ . They are big and there is an elastic around the waist so it’s stretchy. I love these so much that--” He went back in the bag to pull out a second pair, “-- that i got another pair in burgundy.” He laughed at himself and put the clothes to the side. 

He went back into the same bag to collect the next item. It was a shirt. It was white with thin black stripes going horizontal across it. At the bottom of the shirt, the shirt was more flowy and free. “This is a light shirt. I really like this as i think it would go really well with my dungarees. And the best thing about this shirt is, is that i got it on sale! Bargain!” 

The Omega goes into the next bag. “Oh. This is so cute! I just had to get it.” It was a black jumpsuit with floral patterns on it. “This is a maternity jumpsuit. So cute and light in weight with soft fabric. My skin has been really sensitive and itchy recently so I really appreciate the type of material this is made of.” 

Magnus puts it with the other clothes and then picking up the next clothes from the second bag. It was a long black dress with thin shoulder straps. 

“This one has to be my favourite!” Magnus told his audience, “This is a _‘Black Midi Maternity Dress’_. It is very freeing and soft. I tried it on at the store and I fell in love with it.” 

On the screen a picture popped up. It was a photo of Magnus obviously in a changing room of a shop. The phone high in his hand with his other hand on his hip. He was smiling and his body was turned slightly to the side. He had on the dress. His pregnant belly nicely bulging from the dress. The thin straps were gentle on his shoulders and the dress was cut off mid-calf to show off a bit of hairless leg. The outfit looked great on the Omega. 

“I may have took ages in the changing room just taking selfies and sending them to Alpha.” 

There was a jumpcut to Magnus eating from a bowl. 

“Sorry. The pup got hungry.” He giggled, picking up a strawberry from the bowl, plucking it into his mouth. 

Once finished, he went into the last bag. 

“Okay. This next shirt was a joke. I laughed when I saw it and just had to buy it.” He draped it over his body, showing the camera what it was. It was a grey shirt with black text saying  _ ‘Pregnant AF’ _ on it. The Omega smiled, “Not only is it a statement on a shirt but it was also on sale. Win-win.” 

“And the last thing in here is--” He emptied the bag’s contents onto the couch. 

There on the couch were a dozen packs of pure black leggings. “--  ** _LEGGINGS_ ** !” The Omega laughed, “I am not kidding you. I brought twelve packs of black leggings.” 

In the final frame, Magnus was rubbing his belly while wearing his  _ ‘Pregnant AF’ _ t-shirt. 

“Thank you for watching this video. I know it was a bit short but i hope you enjoyed it anyways.” He said, “Please like this video and subscribe for more content! I love you, my warlocks! Goodbye!” 

He struggled to get up off the sofa due to his heavy stomach but did it and picked up the camera, turning it off. 


	18. What The Audience Don’t See 3 (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Smut :3 
> 
> Enjoy :3

They were in the bath together, enjoying the warmth of the water and each other’s touch. Magnus’ back was against Alec’s chest, their hands resting against Magnus’ belly. 

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked him, pulling him close. 

Magnus sucked in a breath when his ass was pressed snugly against Alec’s large cock. 

“My back has been hurting all day.” Magnus tells his mate, shifting around on his Alpha’s lap and feeling his cock start to fatten up from the warm water and their closeness.

The Omega then hears Alec popping open a cap and moments later, warm giant hands were gliding over his shoulder-blades, spreading massage oil around.

“Oh!” 

Alec’ grinned, “You okay, sweetheart?”

Magnus moaned in response. 

Alec chuckled, rubbing his thumbs in around the divot of Magnus’ spine and fanning his fingers out over the surrounding skin, pressing in every few seconds. 

It felt amazing. Magnus’ head was dropping forward as he moaned gratefully, the pressure on his back disappearing little by little as Alec focuses intently on where the pain was.

“Oh angel, Alpha.” Magnus moaned again, “Feels so good.” 

The Omega rolled his shoulders back and shuddered at how good Alec’s hands felt. 

“You look so beautiful, sweetheart,” says Alec, kneading at a knot just underneath Magnus’ rib, “So gorgeous.”

The Alpha’s hands were working quickly and roughly and rendering Magnus incapable of speech. 

“Your mama is so strong, pup,” He said, hooking his chin over Magnus’ shoulder so he can talk to Magnus’ stomach. “He is doing so much for you to grow. He’s doing so good.”

“M-mama?” Magnus questioned. 

“I like it. I think it suits you.” 

Pressure suddenly hit his stomach and Magnus giggled, “It seems that our pup likes it too. He’s kicking again.” 

The Alpha then turned his head and kissed up the line of Magnus’ throat, nipping him under his jaw. 

“A-Alexander.” 

“Mmm?”

“Touch me…” He panted, “P-please.”

Alec complied, his hands pinching at Magnus’ nipple. 

The Omega could feel his mate’s cock hardening, his big cock getting fatter and firmer against Magnus’ ass. Magnus lets out a little whimper as his own body started to lubricate. “Please, Alpha, please.”

“I’ve got you, Magnus.” Alec breathed out, finally wrapping his hand around Magnus’ Omega cock as he keeps toying at Magnus’ nipple with the other.

“Oh! F-Fuck,” Magnus gasped, his chest already heaving. 

Alec stroked him perfectly, twisting on each upstroke and Magnus couldn’t help but spread out his legs instinctively, desperately wishing Alec was inside him.

“By the angel, baby. You are so sensitive. So responsive.” murmured Alec, pinching his mate’s nipple even harder and rolling it between his fingers. 

Magnus bit his lip, spreading his legs even further as he squirmed. 

“Turn around.” The Alpha ordered softly.

Magnus does, with the help of Alec, turn around so they were facing each other. 

Alec kissed him soundly, making Magnus moan into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and tugged on his hair.

As Alec fucked Magnus’ mouth with his tongue, he fingered Magnus’ hole, and the Omega’s body practically seized up as soon as Alec started running a finger around his entrance. 

He was so sensitive, and so wet already.

Magnus breaks the kiss throw his head back. 

“Fuck, Alexander,” He gasped out, trying to push down on Alec’s finger. 

Alec then leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the nipple he’s been playing with.

Magnus felt electricity snap through his spine when Alec started to suck at his nipple, tonguing roughly at it as he lightly bit around it. 

“A-Alpha!” He yelped, tugging at Alec’s hair, “Oh!  _ Oh _ ! Alpha!” 

Alec groaned, sucking harder, and the vibrations from his deep vocal cords absorbed right into Magnus’ soft skin.

It was then that Magnus felt it. 

A pressure and release in his breasts. 

Alec pulled away, licking his lips with wide eyes. 

“Magnus. Oh, by the angel, Magnus. You leaked!” The Alpha stared at his mate’s chest in wonderment, “Fuck. You taste so good!” 

The Omega squirmed in his husband’s grip, his cheeks red from his blushing, “A-Alec--” 

“Fuck.” The Alpha continued, “You are so perfect, sweetheart. You are so fucking amazing.” 

Alec’s eager mouth then slammed back onto the nipple, his tongue flicking the nub. 

“Oh god! Oh! Alexander!” Wailed Magnus, glancing down and seeing that Alec’s eyes were closed in bliss, his lips pursed as he sucks. 

Alec growled in the back of his throat. It was filled with pleasure and possessiveness. 

Alec’s free hand came up from Magnus’ to pinch Magnus’ other nipple between his fingers, teasing it to try and get it to leak, too.

Magnus felt his eyes start to slip closed at how good the sensation was, clutching Alec’s shoulders and hair for some sort of anchoring. He tugged on Alec’s locks again, harder this time, making Alec growl and suck harder.

After a while, Alec switched to sucking at the other nipple, suckling until he starts to draw milk from it, and keeps playing with the other one with his other hand. 

“ _ Alpha _ !” Magnus moaned, desperately pulling at Alec’s hair. “F-Fuck!  _ Alexander _ !” 

In response, Alec pressed his hand went down to Magnus’ cock, cupping it carefully. 

“Alec! Oh, Fuck, I think i might--” He whimpered, “I’m gonna-- I’m gonna come--” 

Alec growled at that, switching back to the other nipple without missing a beat and swapping his hand out in a coordinated, practised motion. The nipple that Alec’s fingers were toying with felt cool, wet and exposed to the air and tingling as it leaked clear milk.

Magnus felt himself getting close, leaking slick out of his ready hole and he couldn’t help but yank harder on Alec’s hair in excitement.

The Alpha bit down on his Omega’s swollen nipple and pinched the other one hard and it made Magnus scream in pleasure as he falls over the edge, his Omega cock spurting into the warm water as his needy hole clenches and unclenches around nothing.

“A-Alpha!” Magnus whimpered, his cock jerking through the aftershocks as his whole body quaked. 

Alec detaches himself from Magnus’ nipple, drawing back to admire his handiwork.

He grinned, “So beautiful, sweetheart.” 

Magnus joined their lips together harshly, groaning as Alec’s hand wandered down to grab his ass. 

Magnus could taste the light sweetness of his own milk on Alec’s tongue, it made Magnus squirm in his Alpha’s lap.

“By the angel, Magnus,” Alec grinned, detaching himself from Magnus to catch his breath, “You are so stunning when you lose yourself under my touch.” 

“I love you, Alexander.”

“Love you too,” Alec replied naturally. 

They kiss again.

Magnus pulled back, smiling mischievously at his Alpha, “How about we go to bed for round two, Alpha?” 

Alec smirked, nipping the side of his Omega’s throat, “Sounds perfect.” 


	19. Pregnancy Terminology With My Best Friend And Brother-In-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Quizzed Simon And Jace On Pregnancy Terminology :3

Three people were sitting up the table when the camera came on. 

“Hello, my beautiful warlocks!” Magnus greeted, “Today i am here with my brother-in-law, Jace,” He puts his hand on Jace’s shoulder. Jace was wearing his leather jacket and his hair was gelled to perfection. “And I’m also here with one of my best friends, Simon.” Simon smiled warmly, his Star Trek shirt on with Spock's face permanently staring at the lens of the camera. 

Magnus was wearing his new maternity dungarees while smiling at his guests. Jace on his left. Simon on his right. 

“Now, in this video, i am going to be giving these boys a test on ‘Pregnancy Terminology’.” Magnus explained, “So I will give them a word or phrase about pregnancy and they will guess what it means. And the one with the most points will get this--” He slammed down onto the table a plastic trophy that had a plack on the bottom that said ‘ ** _Best Uncle_ ** ’. 

“I am so going to win!” Jace said, “I am obviously the best uncle!” 

“In your dreams, Blondie!” Simon responded. 

The Omega laughed, “Okay. Okay! Without further or do, let’s begin.” He had his phone notes in his hand and read the first word. “The first one is ‘ _ Breech’ _ .” 

Simon raised his hand like a kid in class, “I KNOW THIS! It’s when the pup is born upside down.” 

“Correct! One point to Simon.” Magnus called out. 

Jace pouted, narrowing his eyes. 

“The next phrase is _ ‘Water Birth’ _ .” As the Omega said the words, Jace leapt up in excitement while yelling, “IT’S WHEN YOU GIVE BIRTH IN A BATH!” 

“Correct. Bath or pool of water.” Magnus said, laughing his ass off, “You two are so intense! Calm down!” 

“This. Is. War.” The Alpha said, running his hair through his blond hair. 

Simon folded his arms, “You got lucky this time, Blondie.” 

The pregnant Omega stroked his stomach, shaking his head slightly at the two, “The next one is _ ‘Amniotic fluid’ _ .” 

Simon spoke up, “It’s the water that, uh, the pup swims in.” 

“Pretty much.” Magnus chuckled, “ _ ‘Swim’ _ isn’t the word I'd use but It’s the fluid that surrounds the pup in the uterus. The pup doesn’t swim. Point to Simon!” He looked back to his phone, “The next phrase is _ ‘Doppler’ _ .” 

The other men froze, thinking. 

Jace said, “Is it an organ or something? Y’know, something that grows on the womb?” 

Magnus shook his head. 

“Uh, is it…” The Bata struggled, “I’ve got nothing. I don’t know.” 

The Omega smirked, “It is a small machine that picks up your pup’s heartbeat by ultrasound.” 

His guests looked at one another, pulling a ‘ _ I didn’t know that _ ’ face.

“Next one is _ ‘Entonox’ _ .” 

Confusion hit Simon’s face while Jace just blanked his expression. 

“What?” Jace said, “Entonox. It sounds like some sort of LSD.” 

The Bata itched his chin, “It sounds illegal whatever it is.” 

Magnus giggled, “It is the gas that is used to help with the pain during childbirth. It is a mixture of oxygen and nitrous oxide.” 

“This is hard!” Simon whined, “It started off so easily!”

There was a jumpcut to Magnus going into the cupboard in the background to collect a cupcake. He unpeeled the paper and took a bite before sitting back down. 

Simon chuckled, “Hungry?” 

“Always.” Magnus answered, rubbing his belly. 

“The next phrase is  _ ‘Placenta’ _ .” 

Jace put his fist on the table in pure excitement, speaking fast, “It’s the weird fleshy thing that gives food and oxygen to the pup!” 

Magnus grinned, taking another bite of his cupcake, “Correct!” 

Simon sulked and Jace stuck his tongue out at his opponent. 

“Next one is ‘ _ Fontanelles _ ’” 

“It sounds like  _ ‘front tunnels’ _ so--” Simon calculated, “-- is it the, uh,” He makes a shocking hand gesture, “t-the  ** _front tunnel_ ** … of where the pup comes out from?” 

Magnus and Jace burst out laughing. The Omega couldn’t help it, wiping away a tear that escaped him. 

“Oh my God!” Magnus laughed, “‘ ** _Front tunnel_ ** ’! Hahaha! Oh, no. I’m gonna pee!” 

Magnus got up and walked out of frame, still laughing. 

Jace held his stomach as Simon tried even harder to explain what he meant. 

In the next frame, Magnus was back and was breathing deeply. 

“You are not correct Simon.” He tried to say calmly, still grinning, “Jace, do you know?” 

Jace just shook his head. 

Simon was leaning his head in his hands in embarrassment, making Magnus rub his back gently. 

“Don’t worry, Simon.” Magnus chuckled, picking up his phone to read out what he’d wrote, “Fontanelles are the two soft spots on a newborn’s head where the skull bones do not yet meet.” 

Jace giggled under his breath, earning a glare from Simon. 

“That’s enough, boys. It is just a friendly game. Simon, you have time to win the trophy.” The Omega calmed the grown up children, “Next phrase is  _ ‘Vernix’ _ .” 

Jace went first, “It sounds like cervix. So, is it like a part of the cervix.” 

“Good guess. But no.” Magnus informed, seemingly impressed, “Simon?” 

The Bata thought for a second, “Is it a type of fluid?” 

“Yes! I’m going to give you a point for that!” The Omega exclaimed, “It's a waxy substance that covers the fetus in the uterus. Good guess!” 

The Alpha sighed in defeat as Simon cheered. 

The next frame was Magnus eating the last bit of his cupcake before clapping the crumbs off his fingers and humming in contentment. 

“We only have a few more left!” The Omega said, looking at his phone, “The next terminology is  _ ‘The Lithotomy Position’ _ .” 

Jace chuckled and Simon shook his head at the Alpha. 

“Is it a sex position?” The Alpha asked lowly. As if he wasn’t sure. 

Magnus gasped, laughing slightly, “No! What type of sex are you having?!” The Omega gazed at the camera in disbelief. 

Simon saved the day, swooping in, “Is it the position people use to give birth?” 

The Omega nodded, “Yes. It is one of the main positions you can use to give birth. It is when you lay on your back with your legs up and apart.” 

“IT STILL SOUNDS LIKE A SEX POSITION!” Jace yelled. 

Magnus laughed even more, “I really does. I’m going to give both of you a point.” He looked at the camera and winked, “The Lithotomy Position - not only is it a helpful position for you to give birth in, but also a position to conceive in.” 

Simon and Jace lost it, laughing so hard that they were grabbing their stomachs. 

“That is it!” Magnus announced, putting his phone down, “And the scores are in! It was a close one, guys. But the winner, with four points, is… SIMON!” 

Simon stood up, jumping up and down in triumph. Jace pouted, putting his head on the table in an act of defeat. 

Magnus handed Simon the plastic trophy and the Bata took is gratefully, lifting it in the air, cheering that he won. 

The three of them were sitting back down. Simon was holding his trophy with a proud smile as Magnus did his outro. 

“Thank you so much for watching this video. Please give it a like and subscribe for more content.” The Omega put a hand on each of the men’s shoulders, “I have put Simon and Jace’s social media’s in the link in the description below. Go give them some love if you haven’t already. I love you and goodbye!” 

“Bye!” Simon shouted like a kid. 

The three of them waved as the frame faded to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Louise Pentland’s Video - Pregnancy Terminology with Dan & Phil! | MOTHERHOOD (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cyiXm7vAgc)
> 
> (I Love Dan & Phil TBH)


	20. Surprising My Omega With Gifts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Wanted To Do Something Nice For Magnus. He Made It His Job For The Day To Give Him A Bunch Of Wonderful Gifts. :3

Alec tried to focus the camera for a second after hitting record. Once in focus, he waved shyly at the camera, “Hello. It is me again. If you don’t know me, i am Alec - Magnus’ Alpha. And I am using the camera today.” He was outside, walking down the street, talking as he staggered, “Magnus was up all night last night. He was in a lot of pain. The pup was moving and kicking and he just couldn’t settle. I felt a bit bad as I couldn't do anything but rub his back and lull him to sleep, so today I am going to shower him with gifts and decided to bring you along with me as Magnus didn’t want to film.” He smiled brightly, showing off his white sharp teeth, “That’s the plan anyway! Wish me luck, I guess.” 

The next time Alec filmed, he was in a bright makeup shop. 

“I am in Sephora right now and i am going to get Magnus a whole bunch of new makeup.” The Alpha explained, tugging a bit at his black jacket, “I kinda cheated though. Because i don’t know s ***Beep*** t about makeup, I took photos of Magnus’ makeup and i’m going to do my best to match what he already has.” He lifted his phone to the lens to show the audience his slides of photos he took of Magnus’ makeup. 

In the next scene, he panned the camera into the basket. Inside were foundation, eyeshadow, lipstick, lip liner, eyeliner and lip gloss. 

“I think I'm done with the makeup!” 

The tall dark Alpha was in a different shop when the recording continued. 

“Magnus has been wanting these pair of shoes for awhile now and he originally wanted me to get them for him for Christmas but I am just going to get them now.” He pointed the camera towards a pair of shoes that were displayed. They were a designer shoe with black leather on the straps and on the toe with a deep blue plaid material in the middle section. The price tag said  _ ‘$329.99’ _ . “These are the _ ‘Double Monk in Navy Blue Pebble Grain Leather with Plaid and Navy Blue Polished Calf’ _ . Now that’s a mouth full.” He read the card that was attached to the shoe. Picking up the box that contained the shoes, he put it on the till to buy it. 

He was walking down a road, lifting up two shopping bags, “I’ve got the makeup and shoes! Up next is food. I want to get Magnus these chocolate covered strawberries that he likes. They are made at this local bakery and he- and the pup- really enjoy them.” 

He filmed himself ordering and collecting a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. The baker that makes them put them in a box, giving them to the Alpha with a polite smile. 

“Last but not least,” Alec said, jogging across the road to get to his destination, “it’s time to get the flowers. Magnus loves flowers and plants, so i think he’d appreciate them.” 

He moved through the flower shop, smelling some flowers while touching the texture of others. He then picks up a bouquet of white and pink beautiful ranunculus. 

Once paid for, he goes out of the shop, waving them gentle at the camera, “All done! Time to go home.” 

Alec went through the door and Magnus was laying on the couch in Alec’s hoodie and leggings. A cup of tea in his hands and was watching TV. His feet perched up on the coffee table and a blanket was draped over his thighs. 

“I’m home!” The Alpha called out, kissing his pregnant mate on the forehead, “and these are for you.” He hands the flowers to Magnus. 

“These are beautiful. Thank you, Alpha.” The Omega sniffed the flowers before noticing the camera, “Why are you recording? Are you starting a secret youtube channel that i don’t know about?” 

Alec shook his head, “All will be revealed soon.” 

In the next frame, Alec had put the camera on the coffee table and he was sitting beside Magnus who was pulling a face of confusion and intriguement. The flowers were in a vase to their right. 

“What is going on, Alexander?” 

The Alpha smiled, “Well, since you’ve had such a horrible night, i wanted to do something for you. To show you that I love and appreciate all the things you are going through just to grow our pup. I want to make sure you know how much i love you and that i think you are so strong and wonderful going through this so we can have a family.” 

Magnus teared up, smiling at his husband. He put a hand to Alec’s cheek and kissed his lips, “I love you too, Alpha.” 

“Good.” Alec chuckled, “Because flowers isn’t the only thing i got you.” 

Magnus smiled, clapping his hands, “I do love presents.” 

The Alpha picked up the box the strawberries were in and gave them to his mate. Magnus looked at it, smiling as he knew what it was. Eager hands opened the lid and took one of the strawberries out. He ate it, moaning slightly at the taste. 

“Taste good?” Alec said, amused at his Omega’s reaction. 

Magnus nodded, giving his Alpha a bite. 

He gave Magnus the bag that the makeup was in and the Omega took out the contents one by one, beaming and gasping at the items. 

“These are all the right shades! I love them! How did you know what to get?” 

The Alpha shrugged, “Because I'm so observant and skilled--” 

“You went into my makeup drawer, didn’t you?” 

“....Maybe.” 

The Omega laughed, putting the makeup on the table, “Thank you, Alexander.” 

“That isn’t the last.” Alec announced, picking up the shoe box. 

The Omega giggled, “This is too much!” 

“Nonsense! I love to spoil my beautiful Omega.” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ cheek and neck. 

The Omega chuckled, his attention on the box. He opened it, throwing out the tissue paper inside. As soon as he saw the shoes, he cried.

“Oh, Alec.” He sobbed, grasping the shoes into his hands, “I love them! Oh. These are the exact shoes that I wanted.” 

“I know.” 

“But I thought you were going to give them to me for Christmas--” 

“I wanted to give them to you now as a _‘thank you'_ for giving me the best gift anyone has ever given me. A pup. You are the most amazing Omega gifting me with a child. Our child. Our pup, Magnus. I had to thank you.” 

They hugged tightly, kissing each other while sharing secret whispers of love. 

Magnus had the camera back in the next frame. He was on the master bed, leaning back on the many pillows supporting his back while Alec was touching and rubbing the 31 week big belly. He gave the bump Eskimo kisses and was talking to the unborn infant. 

“And your Mama is so beautiful and amazing. I hope you look like him. He’s so smart as well, pup.” The Alpha’s voice was gentle but deep, “He’s doing such a good job helping you grow and keeping you safe, so try and let him sleep tonight okay?” 

A pressure suddenly hit Alec’s hand, making both men chuckle.

“Our pup is kicking.” Magnus stated. 

“He must be agreeing with me.” Alec said, “He is going to be amazing, Magnus.” 

The Omega smiled, putting his own hand on his stomach with a sigh of contentment, “He sure is, Alpha.” 

The screen fades to black with white text coming in the centre of the screen. It said, ‘ ** _We fell asleep and didn’t do an outro. Sorry :/ . Thank you for watching, my warlocks! Like and Subscribe for more <3.’_ **


	21. Pregnancy PhotoShoot (Vlog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus And Alec Went To Do A Professional Maternity Photoshoot :3

“Hello, my lovely warlocks, and welcome to another video!” Magnus was in the car when he greeted his viewers. Alec was in the driver’s seat, eyes firmly on the road. 

“Today is a very special day as Alpha and I are going to a profession photoshoot to do some maternity pictures.” The Omega explained, rubbing his large stomach, “Raphael is the one that got us this photoshoot as he runs the studio we are going to, so thank you, Raphael. His social media will be linked in the description below.” 

The Alpha’s free hand reaches over to stroke the big belly as he drove. 

“I am 33 weeks pregnant. Time is flying.” 

“He’ll be in this world in no time.” Alec said, smiling brightly. 

“Yeah. He’s getting so big!” The Omega chuckled, “Anyways, we are now heading to the studio to do the photoshoot. I’ve never done a photoshoot before but i am so excited. My makeup is done to perfection and I have my outfits in the back seat! Alpha, how are you feeling? You happy?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I have a beautiful mate round with my pup. I couldn’t be happier.” 

They make it to the studio. Magnus filmed the room. All the lights and camera equipment and all. 

“Wow. This is amazing.” 

Alec smiled down at his mate, “You ready to get your picture taken, sweetheart?” 

Magnus grinned, “Always.” 

There was a montage of Magnus in different outfits and poses, standing in front of a white background with Alec. 

The first was of Magnus in a white sheet gown, he was turned to the side with his hands on his stomach as the gown flew around him. The camera lights flashing as the woman behind the camera clicked the button. 

The second was the same, this time with Alec on his knee in front of his husband. His large hands on the bump as he kissed the stomach tenderly. Alec was dressed in a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dress pants. 

The next photo was Alec standing behind Magnus, his arms around the Omega. His hands were on the stomach as Magnus’ own hands rested on top of his fingers. They smiled at the camera for one shot, stared at each other in another and kissed in the last. 

The fourth picture was of Magnus in pure white dress that trailed down behind him. The background has changed to grey. The first pose was Magnus holding his belly, his eyes down onto the pup growing inside him. Another pose was, again, him holding his stomach but this time, the Omega was laughing. His eyes crinkled and his mouth wide with happiness. The last one was of Alec and him together. The Alpha had one hand on the front of Magnus’ stomach. Both were looking at one another with love in their eyes and a smile on their lips. 

The montage was cut suddenly to show off a clip of Magnus dancing in the studio. He was happily rocking his hips, rubbing his belly and moving his shoulders to the music they had on in the background. Alec laughed at him before being forced to join his Omega as Magnus pulled him by his hand. The couple danced together, carefree and happy. The woman behind the camera stole some shots of them goofing around. 

“We have just finished the photoshoot.” Magnus told his audience in the next frame, “I had so much fun. Did you have fun, Alexander?” 

Alec came into view, putting his head into Magnus’ shoulder, kissing the side of his mate’s neck, “It was fun. You looked stunning as always.” 

“Flatterer.” Magnus commented, a slight blush on his cheeks, “The photo prints will be sent to us in a few days. Thank you again, Raphael and letting us do this. You are a true friend.” He sighed, a hand on his hip, “Alpha and I are now going to get some lunch as pup here is hungry.” He chuckled, flipping the camera around to show a mirror on the wall. He was still in the white dress that was beautifully flowy, “I am in love with this dress. Isabelle got it for me a few weeks ago. I am so comfy. I am definitely going to lunch in this.” 

Alec came over. He was still in his last outfit. He kissed the Omega’s cheek, “Ready to go?” 

Magnus nodded, “Yeah. I’m starving.” 

In the next clip, the mated pair were walking down the street, hand-in-hand and sunglasses on as the sun shined brightly into their faces. 

“Such a hot day!” Magnus spoke, “We are now getting lunch at the local cafe. I love their strawberry milkshakes.” 

They were sitting down at the cafe. Magnus was sipping his milkshake and Alec was beside him, digging into his steak. 

Magnus got some shots of the trees outside and the cafe’s atmosphere. 

He put the camera back onto themselves, “Alexander and I were just talking about baby names. We have two in mind. I really love Hunter. Hunter Johnathan Lightwood-Bane. Alpha here likes the name, Johnathan Hunter Lightwood-Bane.” 

“I like either name. I just think Johnny would be a cute nickname for the pup.” Alec explained, “I don’t mind either of them.” 

“We have a few more weeks to decide. So, until then, i want you guys’ suggestions. Which do you like, ‘Johnathan Hunter’ or ‘Hunter Johnathan’? Comment below!” 

They were back home in the final frame. Magnus and Alec were on their couch, snuggling up with the light of the TV glowing on their faces. The Omega was wrapped in his Alpha’s arms, his head on Alec’s shoulder and his legs across Alec’s thighs. His big belly in the centre of both of them and Alec’s hand was massaging the stomach, helping the tension. 

“Thank you so much for watching today’s video, my warlocks.” Magnus then yawned, making Alec chuckle. “Oh. I’m so tired. This pup is draining me.” He sighed dramatically. 

The Alpha shook his head, kissing the side of Magnus’ head. 

“Feel free to like and subscribe to this channel for more content.” The Omega continued, “There is only a few more weeks left of my pregnancy and then our next journey will start with our pup. I love you. Goodbye!” 

Alec smiled, waving slightly at the lens, "Bye!" 

The Omega kissed his Alpha and then waved at the camera, switching it off with a click of a button. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter Johnathan Lightwood-Bane 
> 
> or 
> 
> Johnathan Hunter Lightwood-Bane ? 
> 
> Comment Below :3


	22. Surprise Baby Shower (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang Surprises Magnus With A Baby Shower 
> 
> This Is Part 1 :3

Magnus wasn’t filming. 

Alec wasn’t filming. 

No.

It was Simon. He clicked the record button and smiled at the camera, “Hello!” He said loudly, “I am Simon. Dear friend of Alec and Magnus. I am the best person they know--” 

“Shut it, Lewis!” Jace’s voice is heard from the other side of the room. 

“It’s true and you know it, blondie!” Simon called back before turning back towards the lens, “So, Magnus and Alec are out today, leaving their house totally unoccupied. Leaving us no choice then to break into their home and decorate for a surprise baby shower!” He turned the camera around, showing the living room. 

Jace was there, blowing up blue balloons. He was in a grey shirt and blue ripped jeans. Clary was on the floor, currently drawing on a large piece of paper. The Omega was in a baby blue dress that stopped mid-thigh and sandals. 

Izzy was putting up a banner in the back - one that said ‘ _ It’s A Boy! _ ’ And another that said  _ ‘Congratulations! _ ’. She was in the blood red dress she brought with Magnus a few weeks back. 

“Everyone is in formation!” Simon said to the viewers, “Jace is on balloon patrol, Isabelle is on banners and presents and Clary is currently doing the sign.” 

He wonders to the kitchen, showing off the scene inside. 

It was Maryse and Raphael. The Bata was cooking, her hair down and shoulder length while wearing a burgundy jumpsuit. The clicking of her heels were heard as she went about, slaving away at the stove. 

The Alpha was preparing the food and drinks. He put them in separate bowls and plates while adjusting the wine glasses into neat rows. He was wearing black dress pants and a deep navy button down shirt. 

“Maryse and Raphael are on food and drink duty. How’s it going, guys?” Simon voiced. 

Raphael gave a grunt, pouring himself some red wine before taking a sip. 

Maryse smiled happily at Simon, “It’s going well.” 

“It smells amazing.” He complimented, “What have you been cooking?” 

“Pepperoni and vegetarian pizza, beef burgers with lettuce and onion and cheese, sausage rolls, duck spring rolls, chicken wings and breast strips,” Maryse listed, pointing to the bowls as the labels continued, “garlic bread and a huge salad with lettuce, cress, cheese, onion, salad cream and tomatoes.” 

The other Bata hummed, “Sounds delicious. What’s for dessert?” 

Maryse guided him to the fridge, opening it up to show the ready made desserts, “We have chocolate chip brownies, a lemon sponge cake and a strawberry cake. I've also stocked up on vanilla and strawberry ice cream.” 

“You are the best, Maryse!” 

“I know, my dear.” 

Simon was back into the living room in the next frame. 

“Now, while everyone is off doing their jobs, I have to plan the most important part of this baby shower…” He paused for affect, “... the party games!” 

Chuckles there heard in the background, making Simon glare at them. 

“I have three party games in mind. The first is based on the TV show _ ‘All star Mr and Mrs’ _ . It were we give Magnus and Alec two signs - one sign saying  _ ‘Alec’  _ and the other saying  _ ‘Magnus’  _ \- and we will ask them questions and they have to hold up the sign that answers the question to try and get the same answer. Does that make any sense?” 

“No!” Jace called out. 

“Shut it, Blondie!” 

“Jace, leave him alone!” Clary scowled at them. 

“ANYWAYS!” Simon yelled, looking back at the camera, “The second game is the diaper challenge. I got these dolls from Target today--” He picked up two plastic ‘ _ baby born _ ’ dolls, “-- and two people will go head-to-head to see who can put the diaper on the baby the fastest. And the third and final game is called ‘Pup Roulette’. Everyone will write down what they predict about the pup. When he will be born, how much he’ll weigh and the name of the pup. Once everyone is done writing down their predictions they will put the paper they wrote on, on this--” The Bata placed the camera down onto the coffee table before lifting up a plain blue board with the title ‘_Pup Roulette_’ written in white at the top. “-- with some tape.” 

“What does the winner get?” Izzy asked, coming up behind Simon and putting her hands on his shoulders. 

“I… I don’t know.” 

Jace gasped, “There are no prizes?!” 

“I forgot!” Simon shouted, face palming himself, “I am such an idiot.” 

“Simon!” Clary whined from her place on the floor. 

Raphael came in, “What is going on?” 

“Simon forgot to get prizes for the games.” 

The Alpha laughed, shaking his head. 

“I’ll fix it!” Simon jumped up, “Izzy, you’re in charge of the vlog!” 

“Where are you going?” Isabelle asked, a smile on her face as she picked up the camera. 

“PARTY CITY!” The Bata yelled out his answer before slamming the front door shut behind him. 

Isabelle had the camera facing her in the next clip, she smiled brightly, “Hello, everyone. We are now putting the last things together. Mom is still in the kitchen, cooking the last of the food and the living room--” She turned the camera to show off the decorations. Clary’s sign was up. It said ‘_Congratulations, Alec and Magnus!_’ With little illustrations that are baby related - a dummy, a bottle, a bib and some tiny blue shoes. Jace was putting up the balloons he blew up. “-- Clary’s sign is up and Jace is now doing the balloons. Is Simon back yet?” 

“Not yet.” Jace replied, sticking a balloon to the corner of the sign.

“He needs to hurry up! Alec and Magnus will be here soon!” 

“Simon is back!” Izzy announced in the next frame. 

Simon had a bag of shopping and he smiled, “I’ve got the prizes!” 

“Can we see them?” 

The man shook his head with a grin, “All will be revealed later!” 

“Alec has just texted me! He and Magnus are on their way here! Places everyone!” Izzy called out. She put the Camera in the corner to show off the entire living room. Everyone ran around to hide and someone flicked off the lights. 

The couple walked into the room. Their shuffling feet and murmured voices were heard. The lights flicked on and the group jumped out from their hiding places and yelled ‘SURPRISE!” 

A heavy pregnant Magnus jumped slightly, his hand that’s clutching in Alec’s flies up and his mouth in a ‘O’. 

Alec chuckled, “Welcome to your baby shower, sweetheart.” 

Magnus laughed, putting his hand over his chest, “You scared me!” 

Everyone greeted the couple with hugs. 

End Of P1 


	23. Surprise Baby Shower (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang Surprises Magnus With A Baby Shower   
Let The Party Games Begin!   
This Is Part 2 :3

Everyone was eating food and laughing in the next shot. 

Simon then took the camera and shouted, “PARTY GAMES!” 

Magnus and Alec were on the couch, eating. Magnus was wearing his burgundy dungarees and his hand was stroking his stomach. 

Alec was wearing a black jumper and camo pants. 

“The first game is called ‘ _ All Star Dada & Mama _ ’. It is based on the show ‘All star Mr & Mrs’.” He gave the couple two pieces of paper each. One said ‘Mama’ and the other said ‘Dada’. “I will ask you a question and you guys will answer with either  _ ‘Mama’  _ -aka Magnus. Or  _ ‘Dada’  _ -aka Alec. Ready?” 

Everyone around them turned their attention towards the couple, excited to see the game play out. 

Maryse took the camera from Simon, keeping it firmly on the couple. 

“First question is… Who is the grumpiest in the morning?” 

Chuckles rang out from the crowd. 

Alec quickly lifted the sign  _ ‘Mama’  _ up. 

Magnus blushed slightly before reluctantly holding up the  _ ‘Mama’  _ sign. 

“I like to sleep! Sue me!” The Omega said, pouting. 

Alec kissed his mate before chuckling along with the others. 

Simon voiced another question, “Who is the better cook?” 

At the same time, the couple both held up the  _ ‘Dada’  _ sign.

“You’re doing all the cooking when this pup comes, Alexander.” Magnus told his husband. 

Alec rubbed his Omega’s stomach, “Of course. Whatever you and our pup wants.” 

“You guys are gross.” Jace commented, earning a light smack from Clary. 

“They are cute!” The redhead insisted. 

“Next question!” Simon called out, “Who will be the fun parent?” 

They took a second to think. 

Alec then held up the  _ ‘Mama’  _ sign. 

“Really?” Magnus asked his Alpha. 

“Yeah. I can’t see you being the disciplinarian of our pup. You’d probably be involved in the thing that got him told off in the first place!” 

“True.” Magnus said, holding up the  _ ‘Mama’  _ sign

Simon laughed, “Who will be the overprotective parent?” 

Jace ‘ooo’d and Isabelle laughed. 

Magnus held up the  _ ‘Dada’  _ sign, “Alec is always overprotective of the people he loves.” 

The Alpha’s chest puffed up with pride, “I don’t mind being overprotective.” 

Isabelle smiled, “Ever since Magnus got pregnant, you’ve been super protective over the pup. It’s adorable.” 

“The last question is… Who brought up the topic of pups first?” 

The couple held up the sign ‘Dada’ up. 

Clary awe’d. 

The others chuckled. 

Alec kissed the side of Magnus’ head. 

“Did we win?” The Omega asked. 

Simon nodded, going into his bag of prizes. He gave the couple two mugs. Alec’s said  _ ‘No.1 Dad’ _ and Magnus’ said ‘ _ No.1 Mama _ ’. 

Magnus gasped once he read it, “Oh, angel. I love this!” He got up and hugged Simon. 

There was some shots of the atmosphere. Showing people having fun and laughing, eating and enjoying themselves over music. 

“Next game!” Simon called out, “It is the ‘ _ Diaper Challenge _ ’!” He set up the coffee table for the game. The two dolls on it with a hand full of diapers in the middle. “Two people will go head to head to see who can put on the diaper on the doll the fastest. Up first, Jace and Clary!” 

The couple took their place, kneeling in front of a pantless doll, their hands at the ready. 

“3...2...1…” Simon counted down, everyone watching with giant smiles on their faces, “GO!” 

The redheaded Omega dived into action, collecting a diaper and setting to work. 

Jace was twisting the diaper around, trying to find the right side up. 

“Hurry up, Jace! She’s winning!” Alec called out to his brother. 

“SHUT UP! YOU’RE MAKING ME NERVOUS!” The blond Alpha screamed back. 

Clary quickly put the sticky straps in their right places before lifting up the baby in triumph. 

Everyone cheered at the Omega’s victory. 

“CLARY WINS!” Simon declared, going into his bag of prizes. He gave Clary a plastic baby bottle that was filled with rainbow skittles - a blue bow stuck to it. The redhead took it gratefully, kissing Simon’s cheek. 

“Up next…. Raphael and Isabelle!” 

They took their place.

“3...2...1… GO!” 

The both of them went straight in, speed on their side. 

“This is going to be a close one!” Clary commented. 

“Go, Izzy!” Jace cheered on. 

Magnus laughed at everyones competitive nature, eating his strawberry cake while watching the entertainment. 

Raphael did up the straps and lifted the child doll - a millisecond later, Izzy did the same. 

Everyone ‘Oooo’d. 

“Sorry, Izzy. Raphael won!” Simon said, giving Raphael his prize. 

“I think it’s your turn, Simon.” Jace commented, plucking the camera away from him. 

Magnus chuckled, “Simon vs… Maryse.” 

Maryse smirked, getting up from her chair. 

The Bata’s got in their places. 

“3… 2… 1….” Everyone shouted at the same time, “GO!” 

Simon had no chance. He barely had the doll in position before Maryse lifted her doll into the air - the diaper on it perfectly. 

“Mom wins!” Jace yelled, laughing his ass off. 

Simon whined, “That’s not fair! She has four kids! She’s done this before!” 

Clary giggled, speaking up, “I think the last team should be the parents-to-be.” 

“Oooo, Dada vs Mama.” Isabelle taunted. 

Alec helped Magnus to the floor in front of the coffee table as Maryse is seen unscrewing her prize baby bottle, taking out some skittles and plopping them in her mouth. 

Once in place, Simon counted down, “3….2...1… GO!” 

The couple went in. Magnus quickly getting to work as Alec struggled a bit to get the doll’s legs in place. 

“GO, ALEC!” Jace bellowed. 

“GO, MAGNUS!” Clary and Raphael yelled. 

Magnus then lifted the doll up, the diaper on it. 

Everyone cheered and Alec laughed, laying down in defeat. 

“MAMA WINS!” Simon shouted and everyone clapped in celebration. 

Everyone was sitting around on the sofas, eating dessert and talking. 

“The last game is about to commence!” Simon announced, bringing the board he made out from his hiding place, hanging it up near the fireplace. Clary was holding the camera, filming him. 

“Now, everyone will get a piece of card - I got multicoloured strips so you can pick any colour --” He held up the A5 pack of colourful card, “-- and everyone will write their predictions about the pup. What day the pup will be born. How much the pup will weigh. And the name of the pup. The winner is the person closest to the answer.” 

“What does the winner get?” Isabelle asked. 

“This.” Simon went into his bag, showing everyone the prize. As soon as people saw it, gasps were audible from all angles of the room. It was an Ipad. 

“A f ***Beep*** king Ipad?” Jace asked, stunned. 

Alec coughed, “A bit extreme for a baby shower, isn’t it?” 

“I love it!” Magnus exclaimed, “Extreme is my middle name, Alpha!” 

“This baby shower just got a lot more exciting.” Isabelle commented. 

“Rude!” Simon responded, “This baby shower is amazing. And yes, an Ipad. Who’s ready to play?” 

Everyone took a piece of coloured paper. 

“And Alec and Magnus, do not write the pup's name. It needs to be revealed when the pup arrives so it’s fair.” Simon reminded the couple. 

The clip fast forwards, showing people thinking and writing down on their paper. 

“Everyone is done.” Simon said, “Now, one by one, we will read out our predictions and then stick the card on the board. Who wants to go first?” 

“I will!” Isabelle announced, reading from her red card, “I think the pup will be born on the 4th of November, he will be 7 pounds and 3 ounces and he will be called  _ ‘Hunter’ _ .” 

She sticks it onto the board and sits back down, sipping her wine. 

“My turn!” Clary said, reading from her pink card, “I also think the pup will be born on the 4th of November. He will be 7 pounds 7 ounces and he will be called  _ ‘Lukas’ _ .” 

“‘ _ Lukas’ _ ?” Jace made a face, “Where did you get  _ ‘Lukas’  _ from?” 

“Magnus and I went to lunch a few weeks ago and we were talking about baby names. He said he liked the name ‘_Lukas_’.” She sticks her card next to Izzy’s, shrugging her shoulders, “It’s just a guess.”

“Who’s next?” Izzy asked. 

Jace cleared his throat dramatically, reading from his silver card, “I think the pup will be born on the 5th of November, he will be 7 pounds 8 ounces and his name will be  _ ‘Johnathan’ _ !” 

“My turn!” Maryse announced, looking at her blue card, “The pup will be born on the 6th of November and he will be 8 pounds 1 ounce and his name will be  _ ‘Hunter’ _ .” 

She neatly placed her card on the board. 

“I’m next!” Magnus said, waving his gold card, “I think my pup will be born on his due date - the 5th of November-- and he will be 7 pounds and 6 ounces. I refuse to give birth to anything bigger!” That made people chuckle. “And his name will be revealed when he is born.” 

The pregnant Omega didn’t get up, not wanting to move from his comfortable position on his Alpha’s lap. He turned to Jace, “Be a dear and put this on the board for me.” 

Jace rolled his eyes and did what he was told. 

“Your turn, Alpha.” Magnus told his husband, kissing his cheek. 

Alec smirked, reading of his plain white card, “I think our pup will be born on the 2nd of November and he’s going to be 8 pounds.” 

“8 POUNDS?!” His Omega gasped, “If he is, it’s your fault!” 

Everyone laughed at that. 

Alec then turned to Jace, “Put this on the board for me.” 

The other Alpha grunted. 

Alec grinned, “My heavily pregnant Omega is sitting comfortably on my lap. I can’t get up. Are you going to make me move him - move your NEPHEW- to do it myself?” 

Everyone chuckled at how Jace sighed, snatching his paper and putting it on the board.

“My turn!” Simon called out, reading from his lime green card, “I think the pup will be born on the 10th of November--” 

“You think he’s going to be FIVE DAYS LATE?!” Magnus exclaimed, “I hope not!” 

“-- and he will be 8 pounds 4 ounces--” 

“That’s a big baby, Simon.” Clary voiced. 

“Have you seen Alec?” Simon defended himself, “And his name will be…  _ ‘Peter’ _ .” 

Alec narrowed his eyes, “ _ ‘Peter’ _ ?” 

“Yeah. After Peter Parker.” 

Magnus laughed at his Alpha- who was putting on his most intense bitch face. 

“Raphael, You’re the only one left.” Maryse said to the Alpha. 

Raphael cleared his throat, taking the final gulp of his wine before reading from his red card, “The pup will be born on the 3rd of November, he will be 8 pounds 2 ounces and his name will be  _ ‘Hunter’ _ .” 

In the next clip, everyone was just chilling with a drink in their hand. 

Alec cleared his throat, gaining the gangs attention, “I want to propose a toast,” He held up his beer, “to my beautiful, strong, wonderful Omega. Magnus, you are amazing and I am so thankful to you for carrying my pup, our pup. I love you so much, sweetheart, and I promise to love and protect our pup until my last dying breath.” 

Magnus teared up, putting his hands on either side of Alec’s face, “I love you too, Alexander.” They kiss passionately. 

When they pull apart, Alec smiled and lifted his drink into the air, “To Magnus and pup!” 

Everyone followed, lifting their drinks, “ **To Magnus and pup** !” 

In the last frame, Magnus was in bed. His makeup was off, his hair wet from his shower and Alec’s hoodie was draped over his frame. His hand rubbing his swollen stomach. 

“Hello, my warlocks, and thank you for watching today’s video.” He yawned slightly, “I am exhausted. The baby shower was so much fun. Thank you Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Maryse and Raphael for such a wonderful time. Everyone’s social media will be in the description below. Please, go and show them all the love in the world.” 

Alec came in, flopping onto the bed next to his Omega. He was shirtless and reached over to put his large palm on his mate’s stomach. 

“Please like this video and subscribe for more content.” Magnus looked at Alec, “Did you have fun, Alpha?” 

“It was so much fun. Simon did a good job with the games.” 

“He did. And the food was amazing. Well done, Maryse and Raph.” His attention went back onto the camera, “We got a bunch of presents, so tune in for a '_baby shower haul_' soon. I love you guys and goodbye!” 

The couple waved before clicking the off button. The screen fades to black. 


	24. Baby Shower Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec Show Off All The Presents They Got At The Baby Shower :3

Magnus was on the chair in the pup’s nursery, the camera on a tripod in front of him. His chair rocked gently as he rubbed his swollen stomach. 

“Hello, my warlocks!” He greeted, he didn’t have makeup on and his hair wasn’t done. His clothes were black leggings and his ‘ _ Pregnant AF _ ’ shirt. “Today’s video is going to be a calm and relaxed video as i am so tired. My back is killing me and the pup is making me exhausted.” He chuckled, “I am 35 weeks and 3 days pregnant. I am **_very_ **pregnant.” The Omega lifted up his shirt to show off his belly, “I have gotten more stretch marks. This pup is sure going to be big, damn.” He pointed at his thick purple lines that have covered his stretched skin. 

“Anyways!” He clapped his hands, his stomach covered up, “I am going to show you guys all the presents I got from the baby shower."

"First gift is from our dear Isabelle,” He lifted a glittery turquoise bag. He opened it up and took out its contents, “She got the pup five adorable little outfits. She got him this sailor outfit- which is so cute! The second outfit are these shorts, this white shirt and a TINY BOW TIE!” The Omega exclaimed, his eyes watering over the little bow tie, “I am very hormonal right now.” He laughed, “Place your bets on when i am going to cry in this video.” 

“She then got the pup a tiny tuxedo. Which, again, is so adorable. She got this burgundy hoodie and these denim jeans.” He sniffed, shaking his head at how hormonal he was, “And the last outfit is this camouflage tracksuit.” He folded all the clothes and while he did that he spoke, “Thank you so much, Isabelle. I love them all and I can't wait to dress the pup in them.” 

In the next frame, Magnus was eating a chocolate bar, taking a few bites before lifting the next gift bag, “This is from Jace - my brother-in-law. He got the pup two things. The first is these Alphabet building blocks--” Magnus gave his viewers a glimpse of the blocks by holding up three squares - A ‘_G_’, a ‘_T_’ and a ‘_B_’’. “And he also go the pup this--” He held up a onesie, “-- IT’S A FREAKIN’ DINOSAUR ONESIE!” He teared up again, “God damn these hormones!” 

He ate more of his chocolate as if trying to fuel himself. 

“The next gift is from Simon.” He held up a Gryffindor gift bag, “And he got the pup three shirts. This one--” The shirt was grey with black letters saying, ‘ _ Snuggle This Muggle _ ’. The next shirt was green with white letters saying ‘ _ He Who Must Be Changed _ ’ and the third was a blue shirt with black letters saying, ‘ _ Harry Pooper _ ’ . “He likes Harry Potter, if you didn’t know.” Magnus joked, chuckling slightly, “Thank you again, Simon.” 

In the next clip, Alec came in and kissed his Omega’s forehead and stomach in greeting. 

“Hello, sweetheart. You okay?” Alec spoke softly, giving Magnus a cup of tea. 

Magnus took a sip gratefully, “I’m just a little tired.” 

“How’s our little man?” The Alpha asked, putting his hand on the bump, “Not giving you too much trouble, is he?” 

“He isn’t even out yet and he’s already more of a troublemaker than Jace and Simon combined.” 

The Alpha laughed, kissing his mate. 

A jumpcut happened and Magnus was alone again, his tea put to the side and he had the next gift in his lap. It was a wooden box painted baby blue with white polka dots. 

“This present is from Clary.” He opened the latch and unfolded the lid, “Inside she put a blue teddy bear, three white bibs, a pack of three pacifiers, some towels, wipes and - lastly - a breast pump.” As he listed, he took out the item to show it off. When he got to the last item, he giggled, “Thank you, my dear. This is such a nice gift. Even though this breast pump is lowkey terrifying.” 

  
  


“Our next gift is from our favourite emo vampire - Raphael.” He chuckled, “His first gift is this--” He lifted up a light box. On it, it had a picture of a small child playing on a mat with a smile on his face, “This is a Black & White Gymini Activity Playmat. I told him that I wanted to get the pup one of these but couldn’t find one that i liked so i am so thankful to him for getting this.” The Omega set the box down, lifting up a small blue gift bag, “He also got the pup a dinosaur rattle, a dinosaur blanket and a dinosaur teddy.” The Omega smiled, holding the dino blanket over his chest, “Thank you for this, Raphael.” 

“And the final gift is from one of the best women in the world- Maryse.” Magnus picked up a basket that had blue and black ribbon tied around the handle, “She made this wonderful gift basket,” Instead of getting the contents out, he pointed to the items as he listed, “We had some oils and creams, some diapers and towels and wipes. This cute elephant teddy - which I may or may not have cried at when i first saw it. I’m pregnant, don’t judge me.” He giggled before continuing, “Then we have some clothes, some socks and shoes, some mittens, hats and this adorable winter coat.” He picked up the coat. It was grey with black fake fur on the ends of the sleeves and around the edge of the hood, “Thank you so much, Maryse. This is beautiful.” 

He had his tea back in his hand, his wrist resting on top of his stomach. Magnus smiled at the camera, “Thank you for watching today’s video. Please like it and subscribe for more content.” He sipped his drink, “I love you and have a fantastic day. Goodbye!” 

He struggled, shifting on his butt to reach over and press the off button on his camera. 


	25. My Birth Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Tells His Audience His Birth Plan :3

Magnus was sitting at his desk, his makeup almost neutral and his hair was flat. He was in his floral black jumpsuit and his nails were painted a fresh deep purple, “Hello, my beautiful warlocks, and welcome to today’s video. If you don’t know me, I am Magnus Lightwood-Bane and i am now 37 weeks pregnant.” He stood up with a grunt, turning to the side to hold his stomach, “This little guy is nearly ready to pop and i am so excited!” 

He was sitting back down in the next clip, his hands clapping together, “Soooo, in today’s video I am going to be sharing with you my birthing plan.” He lifted a piece of paper, “I wrote down what i want regarding the birth and my requests and such. And because I have been experiencing some intense pregnancy brain, i have been forgetting things recently - which is why i need to read off this to remember what I want.” 

The Omega cleared his throat, “First things first, a lot of you have been asking me where i am going to give birth and if i am going to film the experience. I am going to be giving birth to my boy at home. That’s right. And not only am i going to be giving birth at home but i am going to be doing a home water birth. Which means i am going to give birth in the tub.” He laughed at the phrase, “The only people in the room with me will be Alexander and my wonderful midwife Catarina and Alec is going to be filming the experience as much as possible.” 

Magnus smiled at the camera, “You need to be ten centimetres dilated to give birth so the first one to six centimetres, i want to be in the nest I have made. And when i am around seven centimetres, i want to be transferred into the bath.” 

There was a clip of Magnus sitting back down with a bowl of strawberries in his hands. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. He picked up a strawberry before giggling to the lens, “I swear in every video now-a-days you guys just see me talk and eat.” He ate the fruit with a smile. 

“I do not want any pain relief or medications… but I would like the option.” He began, a new whole strawberry in his fingers, “I have no idea how much pain I will be in as this is my first pup so I don't know how much I can take. I would prefer no medications or pills or needles but if I need them, I want them at my disposal.” He ate the strawberry, humming at the taste, reading the next sentence on his paper, “I want either music or a movie on in the background and I want to move around if I can/ if i want to. I also want a birthing ball - which is a big yoga ball that you sit on during labour.” He shrugged, chuckling, “I looks fun so i wanted one.” He giggled again at his nonchalant phrasing, “And I don’t want a lot of clothes on during my labour as i want to be cool and comfy. The most i want on is my Omega training bra and fluffy socks.” 

“As soon as my pup is born, i want skin-on-skin contact immediately.” He read off his paper, listing off his requests, “I also want to soak and rinse the pup in the bath for as long as I want after delivery.” He cleared his throat again, picking up another strawberry to make it at the ready for his consumption, “I do  _ not  _ want my pup to have a pacifier or formula as i want to nurse naturally. And yes, I want to breastfeed.” He put the strawberry in his mouth, chewing and keeping it in the inside of his cheek so he can keep talking, “And lastly, If an emergency happens and I need to go into hospital- for whatever reason- Alpha and i have already arranged things with a doctor and such in case i need a C-Section.” He swallowed his food, turning to the viewers seriously, “The chances of me needing a C-Section is very slim but it needs to be an option just in case. If the pup or i are in danger, i need to have a plan. The main priority is mine and the pups health and safety.” Magnus frowned, “I hate to think about what could go wrong but it has to be done to ensure the safety of my pup. And if my pup needs any medical attention - that requires separation from me - I want Alexander or Maryse to be with the pup at all times.” 

He leaned back in his hair, both hands cupping his stomach, “Pup is kicking like crazy right now.” He chuckles, “I think its because i ate strawberries. He loves them so much he dances every time I eat them.” The Omega grinned fondly at his belly before sitting back up, “Anyways, that is it of my birth plan. Some of you may not want this plan for yourselves -if you're expecting-, and that is perfectly okay. This is just want is right for me as a person. Hope you can understand that. Please give this video a like and subscribe if you haven’t for more content!” He then gasped, “Oh! I almost forgot! Next week is Halloween! I will be heavily pregnant and Alpha and I are going to the bar with some family and friends to celebrate. Give me some pregnancy themed costume ideas in the comments! I would love to read your suggestions!” Magnus kissed his hand, sending the kiss out and off into the camera, “I love you. Goodbye!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Pregnancy Themed Halloween Costumes Do You Suggest? :3 
> 
> Leave Them In The Comments :3


	26. What The Audience Don’t See 4 (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lactation Kink - Smut :3

“A-Alpha.” Magnus whimpered, tears in his eyes as he entered the bedroom. 

Alec was on the bed, reading his book. As soon as he heard his mate in distress, he closed the book and sat up, “Magnus? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“They hurt.” The Omega said, a tear falling from his eye. 

The Alpha stood up, going over to his Omega, brushing the tear away, “What hurts, sweetheart?” 

Magnus opened his robe, his swollen stomach out in the open - along with his swollen red chest. His breasts were aching and his nipples large and shining with leakage, “M-My chest. They hurt so badly.” 

“Oh, my sweet Omega.” Alec cooed, kissing his forehead, “Shh. I’ve got you, sweetheart.” 

The Omega gasped when Alec suddenly dove his head and took a tender lick against one dark nipple. The taste of the milk was so sweet. He repeated the motion, slower this time, humming at the taste. 

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice sounded almost shy, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Alec promptly licked the tiny nub again and again, leaving more saliva behind, before moving to tease the other one.

“ _ Alpha _ ! Oh, A-Alpha…” He whimpered, the cold air making his wet nipples twitch and grow harder. “I-I need you. I need-  _ oh _ !”

“You are so perfect, my Omega,” Alec whispered and moved backwards to sit on the bed, pulling the Omega to sit on his lap, Magnus’ thick caramel thighs framing his waist. The Alpha moved his large hands from Magnus’ arms to his waist, grabbing tightly and moving his head back to the Omega’s chest. 

“Just relax, baby. I will take good care of you.” He said before attaching his lips to the right nipple and gently sucking.

Magnus mewled. Hands buried in the back of the other man’s hair, pulling him closer. 

He whined, making Alec growl. The vibrations of it sent a new wave of pleasure to Magnus’ chest and releasing a new dose of milk.

Alec groaned in approval, falling in love with the amazing taste. 

He swallowed the warm milk and grinned mischievously at his Omega, “Feeling better, baby?”

Magnus didn’t reply with words. Instead, he slammed his lips against Alec’s, tasting his own milk onto his Alpha’s tongue. The Omega moaned loudly, Alec’s hand groping his ass. 

“More Alpha! P-Please.” Half lidded golden eyes, voice weak and needy, “ _ Please _ .” 

Alec moaned at the sound of his Omega slowly losing it and kissed the other nipple, teeth gently grazing the sensitive nub. Magnus shuddered violently in his lap. 

Alec’s hands roamed Magnus’ body, groping and rubbing the exposed skin.

“You taste so fucking good, Magnus.” He moaned. “So good and so sweet. I wanna touch you all fucking day. Fuck, look at you. All round with my pup, leaking milk beneath my tongue. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” 

Magnus moaned, his hip stuttering him movement. 

“You love this, don’t you? You love feeling me suck your breasts. Your little breasts full of your sweet milk. Fuck. So beautiful, sweetheart.”

Both of his giant hands reached down to grab Magnus’ round plumped ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks. “You’re so needy, baby. Do you want me to fuck you? Do you need me to fill you?”

“Alexander… _ Alpha _ …” Magnus wiggled in his lap, pressing his chest towards his Alpha’s full lips and sticking his ass outwards.

Alec opened his mouth once more, enough to cover the areola with wet heat, and presses just the tip of his tongue against the hardened nub before quickly pulling it away and repeating. The touch is light, gentle and quick and Magnus’ nipples were so sensitive that it made the Omega’s whole body twitch and shiver. 

Alec smirked around the flesh in his mouth and tiled his hips a bit – enough for the hardened flesh of his Omega to press against his stomach. The gasp that escaped Magnus’ lips was like music to the Alpha’s ears and some possessive part of Alec came rushing to the surface. He gripped Magnus hard, growling from the back of his throat. 

“Mine.” 

Magnus moaned, “All yours, Alpha.” 

The Alpha smirked and rolled over on the bed, Magnus underneath him, getting rid of the robe that was still around his shoulders. 

Alec couldn’t help but stare at his pregnant mate. The Omega is laid on the sheets, all golden and smooth. His stomach large and obviously pregnant, chest swollen and nipples leaking. He looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Magnus was already so wet and Alec had to bite his tongue to keep himself grounded. 

He flicked his eyes to Magnus’ face. The Omega’ chest was heaving, his eyes dark with lust, his lips full and bitten-red and a blush was dark on his cheekbones. 

“So beautiful, sweetheart.” Alec groaned. 

He bent down and licked Magnus’ ear, his hand moving to the Omega’s right nipple and twisting the little nub hard. 

The Omega shuddered, mouth opening in a silent scream and eyes squeezing shut. 

He felt wetness against his fingers and it made Alec pull back to watch as droplets of milk swam down his fingers. 

“You’re leaking so much, Magnus.” Alec said in amazement, “You’re amazing. Your body is providing food for our pup. You are so fucking amazing.” 

Magnus whimpered and stretched his neck as far as he could, “Kiss me, Alpha.  _ Please _ .” 

The Alpha does. They kiss hotly and desperately. Their tongues tangled, sharing the taste of milk. 

“They still hurt, Alpha.” Magnus panted, his hands trying to massage his breasts. 

Alec removed Magnus’ hands, replacing them with his mouth. He suckled on the nipple, swallowing the sweet liquid. The Alpha then placed two fingers against Magnus’ hole, he circled his middle finger against the ring of muscle and found that his Omega was so slick and wet for him. Alec growled at the feeling which made more slick to leak from Magnus. 

He pressed his finger into Magnus.

“Alpha!” Magnus cried out, loving the intense sensations. 

Alec moved, hovering over his pregnant mate. He stared at his panting Omega before pressing his lips against Magnus’ open ones, delving deeper in time with his fingers pressing inside the Omega’s hole, warm milk dripping down Magnus’ nipples. 

Magnus pressed his hands against Alec’s hair covered chest, just feeling the strong muscle there. 

“I love you.” The Alpha mumbled against his lips.

“A-Alpha.” 

“You’re so wet, sweetheart.” He mumbled against the skin of his Omega’s throat, nipping the juncture where it connected with shoulder. He pumped two fingers into him, Magnus’ legs unconsciously spreading for Alec.

He twisted his fingers, seeking that bundle of nerves that would make his Omega cry out. 

“ _ Alpha _ . Please, Alpha, get inside me.” Magnus begged. 

“Is that what you want, sweetheart? Me to be inside you? Me to fuck you into oblivion?” He breathed against the Omega’s right nipple, pressing a third finger against the loosened hole, “You want my cock, baby?” 

“Y-Yes. Yes,  _ Please _ , Alexander. Get inside–  ** _AH_ ** ! Oh! Alec!  _ Yes _ !” 

Finally finding the prostate, Alec jammed his fingers onto the bundle in a rhythm. Magnus spread his legs more, desperate for Alec. 

“Alpha!” He screamed in pleasure. 

The Alpha grinned, his arousal clearly evident now, fingers moving. 

“Please, get inside me! I-I  _ need  _ you, Alpha.” 

Alec’s fingers felt so good, they filled him so nicely, reaching everywhere needed, pressing against his sweet spot with every brush. He moaned louder, hips moving in time with his Alpha’s hand, his own reaching between his own to wrap around the straining erection only to be stopped by Alec.

“No touching, sweetheart.” He ordered, “You’re gonna come from my fingers and my fingers only, understand?”

The Omega shuddered at the commanding voice, sending shocks up his spine, “ _ Y-Yes _ . Yes, Alpha.” 

“So beautiful, Magnus.” He moaned, his lips wrapping around Magnus’ nipple again, light suckles chasing the last droplets of milk from the swollen breast, fingers pumping in unison. He growled at the taste, at the feeling of Magnus’ ass clenching around his fingers. He pumped faster and faster, fingers jamming into Magnus’ prostate.

“ _ Alpha _ ! Oh, Alpha! So close! S-so close-  ** _AH_ ** !” 

“Come, sweetheart.” Alec demanded, “Come for me. **Come**.” 

Magnus tensed, back bending as much as he could, cock twitching one last time before finally pumping the release. He came quietly – mouth opened, eyes unseeing, before slumping bonelessly on the bed under him. 

Alec chuckled, fingers gently slipping from the abused hole. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Alec asked, kissing his Omega’s round belly. 

“I feel fantastic, Alpha.” 

“And your chest? Does it still hurt?” 

“No. They feel much better.” The Omega reached out to put a hand on his Alpha’s cheek, ‘Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec kissed him very lovingly, “You’re welcome.” 

“But there is something else I want.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“You to be inside me.” 

Alec chuckled, “You want my cock that badly?” 

Magnus nodded, trying to grind up against his Alpha, “Please.” 

Moments later, the Alpha was inside his mate. The Alpha grasped at his Omega’s hips to hold him in place and started moving. He fastened his pace with every forward move, slamming into Magnus and hitting his prostate dead on. 

“ALPHA!” He shouted in lust, seeing stars. 

“So beautiful. So wet. Mine.” The Alpha babbled. 

Magnus was moaning and whimpering, “F-Feels so good!  _ Oh _ !  _ Fuck _ ! Oh! A-Alpha!” 

Alec wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way Magnus’ walls were clenching around him. 

Magnus arched slightly, trying to push back onto Alec's length, moaning and groaning at the overwhelming feeling..

“ _ Yes _ ! Yes, Alpha! Ah,  ** _Ah_ ** ! Oh,  _ Fuck _ ! Alpha. Alpha.  ** _ALPHA_ ** !”

"My Omega.” Alec growled, quickening the pace, “Come for me, baby. Come on, sweetheart, come for me." 

He moved his hips in circles, and so his cock repeatedly brushed over Magnus' bundle of nerves. The Alpha then slammed himself balls deep, leaning over Magnus and bit his shoulder, releasing deep into him. That was all it took for Magnus to come, spurts of white coating them both once more.

They lie together, side by side. Alec was on his side as Magnus was on his back. The Alpha kissed Magnus tenderly while stroking his mate’s stomach. 

“I love you so much, Magnus.” The Alpha said, kissing his husband’s forehead, cheek and neck. 

The Omega giggled, putting his hand over Alec’s - the one that was stroking his belly, “I love you too.” 

The pup suddenly kicked, making Alec chuckle, bending down to kiss the bump, “We love you too, little one.” 

The response they got was another little kick. 

  
  



	27. Halloween Party (Vlog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus And Alec Attend A Halloween Party :3

Magnus was sitting at his desk, face free of makeup and still in his sleep robe. He pressed record on his camera then sat back and waved, “Hello, my _**spooky** _warlock!” He wiggled his hands as if a ghost, smiling, “Today is the 31st of October, Aka: Halloween! I love Halloween! And not only is it Halloween, it is also the marking of my 39th week of pregnancy.” The Omega stood up, his round belly very large and pronounced, “This little guy should be arriving in the next few days or so.” 

He sat back down, clapping his hands, “Now, I may be ready to pop, but that doesn’t mean i can’t go out and enjoy the Halloween spirit for a few hours - so, Alec and I (with some family and friends) are going to a small bar downtown for a couple of hours. I really want to get out of this house! I feel too cooped up.” He collected his makeup bag out from his drawer, placing it on the table, “I have to get ready. My outfit for tonight is the classic pumpkin dress with the pumpkin face printed on the stomach. I had to get it, it was so cute and I knew that my big belly would show through anything i wear so i might as well enjoy it while i still have it.” He chuckled, “I also want to do some beautiful eye makeup to go with it.” 

Magnus started to apply some primer and foundation, “A lot of you have been so kind in the comments, asking how i - and the pup- are. I am okay. Just feel very heavy and tired but also sore in places. This pup is definitely nearly ready to come out.” 

He showed the camera what contour kit he was using before contouring and highlighting his face, “Alpha has been so wonderful, as always. He has been super protective and helpful. He helps me put on my socks, cooks me breakfast, lunch and dinner. He makes sure i’m comfortable and helps with the aches and pains. He’s such an amazing Alpha.” 

The Omega then placed his hand on his stomach, a wide smile appearing on his face, “The pup is kicking like crazy right now.” He looked down at his stomach, “Calm down, my boy. Jeez.” He laughed again before going back to what he was doing, “I am using this very festive eyeshadow palette called _ ‘Pumpkin Spice’  _ and it has wonderful shades, look at the pigment!” Magnus purred, “Stunning! Anyways, I am first going to coat my lid with this white as the base coat then I am going to go in with this beautiful shade of orange called ‘ _ Early Bird _ ’.” The footage speeds up and Magnus speaks again once done, “Then I am going to cut the crease with this Maroon red called ‘_Bitten_’. I am also going to lightly blend the same colour under my lower lash line.” 

The footage speeds up again. 

“Now I am going to take this gorgeous orange called  _ ‘Untamed’ _ . It is a bright coppery orange with warm undertones that has a sparkly foiled finish. This is going to go in the inner corners of my eyes.” 

Once done, he bats his eyelashes at the camera, “Now it’s time for the black. I am going to take this  _ ‘Midnight’  _ shade and deepen the crease.” He does and then turned to the camera, “Next step is eyeliner. Now this eyeliner is actually not available to anyone yet as it is my own brand! Yes, I am finally bringing out a brand of eyeliner. The company I am working with said that i can finally announce it soon. I am so excited. So, stay tuned for that!” He smiled proudly, “Now, I am going to take this mystery eyeliner and give myself some funky bold cat eyes!” 

He didn’t show the audience him doing his eyeliner as he wanted to make sure that his eyeliner brand stays hidden until released. 

“Because I am feeling dramatic - as always - i am going to add some fake eyelashes and mascara.” The viewers could see him doing those things, making his eyes pop and deepen. He looks stunning. “The final step is to put on the lipstick. This is a bold look and i want to keep it that way, so…” He holds up his jet black lipstick, “... It is time to bring out the gorgeous Jeffree Star Liquid Lipstick in the shade  _ ‘Weirdo’ _ . I am obsessed with this lipstick. Jeffree is my queen! I love all his products but this is my absolute favourite.” 

He applied the lipstick and it shined beautifully on his lips. 

“The makeup is complete! Now all I need to do is my hair and get dressed.” 

In the next frame, Magnus was in front of his hallway mirror. 

“And this is the look.” He panned the camera around to show off his outfit. He was in an orange maternity loose dress that had a pumpkin face printed on his belly, his bump noticeable and acting as the pumpkin. He had on his leggings and some bullet shoes and his hair was styled nicely and his makeup matched his costume perfectly. “This is so cute. Look at my little pumpkin!” He rubbed his belly. The Omega then called out, “Alpha! Come here and show the warlocks your outfit!” 

Alec then comes into frame. He smiled at the lens before pulling Magnus into him, his hand immediately going onto Magnus’ stomach. 

The Alpha had on an orange t-shirt with a pumpkin face across his chest and black jeans. His hair was shaggy and unkempt but on his right cheek is a little temporary tattoo of a pumpkin. 

“We look like a family of pumpkin patches!” Alec said, smiling. 

“That is the idea, Alexander.” The Omega replied, leaning into his mate, “Ready to get going?” 

The Alpha nodded, “But you have to promise to tell me if you get too tired or sore to be out and we will go straight home, okay?” 

Magnus smiled, tip toeing to kiss his Alpha, “I promise, Alpha.” 

In the next clip, Magnus was at the bar. Halloween decorations filled the place and the music was loud but not too loud for it to be unbearable. 

Magnus gave all his friends and family a chance to show off their costumes. 

Isabelle was Catwoman with the whip and everything. Her makeup dark and her hair was curled down her face. 

Simon was Superman with the single curl hair sprayed against his forehead. 

Clary was an Angel with a white dress and small white wings strapped on her shoulders. 

Jace, with his arm around Clary’s waist, was dressed as a Demon with horns and dark clothing and a black forked tail. 

Raphael was a Vampire with a cloak and black suit and fangs covered in fake blood. 

And Maryse had the best costume of all. She was dressed as a female Devil. A slimming red dress, horns strapped to a headband, red lipstick on and in her hand was a trident. 

There were clips of them dancing, eating, and talking. Just having fun. 

In the next frame, everyone was in a large booth with a drink and laughing. 

“Everyone is playing truth or dare!” Magnus explained to the camera. He was laying against Alec, both parents stroking his round stomach, “Who’s next?” 

“I am!” A tipsy Simon called out. 

“Okay, Superman, truth or dare?!” Jace asked. 

“Truth.” 

“What was the last thing you searched for on your phone web browser?” Jace asked, giggling as he took another gulp of his drink. 

Simon took out his phone and read out his latest search, “I searched ‘_Micro Pigs_’ on google images.” 

Everyone chuckled and Isabelle shook her head before commenting about how precious Simon was. 

“My turn!” Clary announced. 

“Truth or dare?” Izzy asked. 

“I am going to pick… truth.” 

Jace rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Boring.” 

Izzy scoffed at her brother before asking Clary, “What would you rate everyone at this table out of ten?” 

Clary blushed before sighing, “Jace- 9,” Jace gasped out in absolute shock, “Izzy, 9, Simon, 8, Maryse, 7, Raphael, 6, Alec, 9 and Big Mama there is an absolute 10.” 

Magnus smiled, “Thank you, my dear biscuit.” 

“Jace, truth or dare?” Alec asked his brother. 

“DARE!” The other Alpha declared. 

Alec then took his last gulp of his drink, leaving only the ice remaining. He skimmed the glass of ice towards Jace with an evil grin, “Put this ice down your pants.” 

Everyone laughed. 

Jace narrowed his eyes at his brother before picking up the glass.

As soon as the ice touched his skin, the Alpha jumped up and cried out. 

“JESUS CHRIST!” Jace shouted, squirming as the ice started to melt on his privates. 

Everyone’s laughter rang out in the bar and Magnus smiled so brightly that it was brighter than the many lights that were strung up on the walls. 

Magnus and Alec were back home in the final clip. They were snuggled in bed, their makeup and temporary tattoos were off and both in sleepwear. Magnus yawned, cuddling up to his Alpha. 

“Alpha and I are now watching horror movies. We just watched Stephan King’s ‘ _ IT’ _ . The original as that one is my favourite. And we are now watching ‘ _ The Nightmare On Elm Street _ ’. Again, the original.” 

Alec kissed the Omega’s temple, making Magnus sigh in contentment. 

“I had such a fun night.” Magnus said to the lens, “I needed to get out and tonight was perfect. I got a bit sore in the end and had to leave early but other then that, it was a wonderful night. Did you have a good time, Alpha?” 

“I did.” Alec replied, “Especially when Jace put the ice down his pants.” 

The giggled together. 

“You evil man.” Magnus teased up at his husband. 

“You love it.” Was the Alpha’s reply before kissing his Omega. 

Magnus had a blush on his cheeks as his attention went back onto the camera, “I hope you liked this video. Please like and subscribe for more. And i could be in labour in the next video. That is so wild to say!” The Omega chuckled, “And thank you for all the love and support you guys have been sending me. I love you and Happy Halloween! Goodbye!” 

He clicked the off button and the screen faded to black, leaving behind a small cartoon clipart of a pumpkin with the words ‘Subscribe’ written beneath it. 


	28. Trying To Induce My Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Heavy Pregnant Magnus Is Uncomfortable And Tries Desperately To Induce His Labour :3

Magnus was bouncing up and down gently on a yoga ball when the camera started to record. The Omega looked fed up, his makeup not done, his hair a bit messy and he was wearing his Alpha’s shirt with a pair of leggings. He had his hands on his hips as his pregnant belly sat heavily between his legs.

“Hello, my warlocks.” Magnus said grumpily, “Today is the 4th of November. Tomorrow is my due date and i am still very pregnant. I really thought i would’ve had the pup by now. I am so uncomfortable and sore! I just ache all over.” Tears formed in his eyes. 

Alec came into frame to sit behind Magnus to rub his back.

“I just want this pup out, Alpha.” 

“I know, sweetheart. He’ll come out soon, I promise.” Alec replied softly, kissing his Omega’s head, “You are doing so well. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He sniffed before returning to the camera, “I asked Cat - My midwife- if i could try to naturally induce my labour and she said that it was fine. So, I am going to be trying 7 different techniques I have learned to try and induce my labour. The first is to bounce on his birthing ball for a while and I have got to say that I love this thing. It is actually helping my back a lot. At least it’s doing something.” Magnus then stilled on the ball to collect his ‘ _ No.1 Mama _ ’ mug that was on the table, “Another hack given to me was to drink red raspberry leaf tea. I have no idea why this is an inducing labour technique but i am giving it a shot.” He took a sip before putting the mug back on the table and bouncing once more, “It tastes okay though i prefer my normal mint tea.” 

The footage sped up to Magnus bouncing on the ball while drinking his tea. Alec stayed with him, rubbing his back and shoulders as they both watched an episode of ‘ _ The Walking Dead _ ’ on the Tv of their living room. 

Magnus spoke to the camera in the next shot, Alec nowhere in the frame, “The next hack is to eat pineapple. Again, I have no idea why this is meant to work but i am so uncomfortable that I am willing to try anything.” 

The Alpha came back into the room, handing his mate a bowl of cut up chunks of pineapple. The Omega kissed Alec, saying thank you and eating the first slice. 

“Alpha and i have been binge watching ‘ _ The Walking Dead _ ’ recently. We are on season three and I am loving it so far.” Magnus informed his viewers, eating his fruit, “We are big fans of Daryl Dixon. I love that redneck.” He chuckled, “We like Maggie and Glenn too. They’re adorable. Do you watch ‘ _ The Walking Dead _ ’, my warlocks? If so, who’s your favourite character? I’d love to know.” 

The footage then fast forwards again, showing Magnus eating his pineapple and in some clips, Magnus can be seen feeding Alec some slices.

Magnus and Alec were outside in the next frame. 

“The next thing suggested to induce labour is to go for a long walk, so we are just going for a light stroll through the park nearby.” Magnus said. 

The couple were holding hands, walking slowly as the pregnant Omega waddled in his steps. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Alec asked lovingly, wanting to make sure his mate was alright. 

“I’m okay. Every time I take a step though, i can feel our pup move lower. It is such a weird feeling.” 

The Alpha made an almost sympathetic face towards his Omega before kissing his temple. 

They walked for a while before they were interrupted by another couple. The Alpha was tall with brown hair, green eyes and freckles. He wore a plaid shirt and a brown leather jacket. His arm was around his mate. His mate was a smaller Omega, though taller then Magnus, with black hair and the most pigmented blue eyes. The Omega had a noticeable pregnant bump but it was much smaller than Magnus’ heavy one. 

The two couples got to talking before the brown haired Alpha said, “We’re expecting too.” 

Magnus smiled, “How far along are you?” 

The other Omega grinned, rubbing his stomach, “5 months. And you?” 

“Oh. I’m due tomorrow.” 

The other couple had a face of shock. 

“Are you trying to induce labour?” The Omega asked, gaining a nod from Magnus and Alec, “Well you look like your doing very well. Your skin is glowing! Is this your first pup?” 

Magnus blushed at the compliment, “Yes this is our first. And you? Is this your first?” 

Alec pulled his mate into him closer, his hand going protectively on the swollen stomach. 

The other couple laughed, the Alpha shaking his head, “This little one will be our third. We have two girls.”

“So I completely understand how uncomfortable you must be feeling.” The Omega said sincerely, “Just try and relax and listen to your body. It knows what to do.” 

The couples said goodbye and Magnus and Alec went back to their walk. 

“They were nice.” Alec commented. 

“They really were. Such a cute couple.” Magnus agreed.

The Alpha chuckled, “We’re cuter.” 

“Damn right we are.” 

The couple were back home and in the kitchen in the next clip. Alec was cooking while Magnus rocked side to side with his hands massaging his stomach. 

“The walk was nice. I felt the pup move a lot during it, so hopefully that means something.” The Omega said, lifting up his shirt to show off his stomach, “I have gotten some more stretch marks. I have been using bi-oil to help them and some creams but they haven't faded much.” 

Alec then walked over to his Omega, kissing his mating bite, “You’re beautiful.” 

The Omega smiled brightly, redness forming on his cheeks, “Thank you, Alpha.” 

They kissed and when they pull away, Alec goes back to the cooker. 

“Anyways, the next thing people suggest to induce labour is to eat spicy food, which means Alec is cooking ‘ _ khao soi _ ’. Its a dish made in Thailand and I really like it. It’s nice and spicy so I hope that it does something.” 

There was a jumpcut to the two of them eating the food. 

“So good, Alexander. Thank you.” 

Alec smiled proudly, “You’re welcome, my love.” 

“The food was so good but unfortunately--” Magnus stood up, showing his massive bump, “-- i’m still pregnant. So the next hack is to dance! They say dancing helps you go into labour. And i know the perfect song for this!” 

He pressed play on his phone, sending out music out from the speakers that were on the fireplace. 

** _When the song come on let me see ya get gone (get gone)_ **

** _Baby mama’s (ha) this yo song_ **

** _Been pregnant for way too long (too long)_ **

** _Now tell the DJ turn it on_ **

The lyric’s made Magnus and Alec go into the middle of the living room. Magnus had taken off his shirt to reveal his bump and training bra.

** _If she a baby mama (go head)_ **

** _She gone do that baby mama (work)_ **

** _She gone put it on ya (uh huh)_ **

** _She gone do that baby mama_ **

Magnus rolled his hips and Alec held Magnus’ hands, swinging them from side to side. 

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Do the baby mama when I step out on the floor_ **

When the ‘ _ Drop it down _ ’ lyrics happened, Magnus lowered down to the beat, squatting down impressively. 

** _One month, two month, three month, four_ **

** _Hit the baby mama when I'm stepping through the door_ **

Magnus put up one finger then two then three then four when the lyrics said the numbers before wiggling his hips and shoulders as Alec rocked to the music. 

** _Yeah I'm pregnant but I got an ill flow_ **

** _Tryna make some money buy some Huggies from the store_ **

** _S to the T A double R K to the E I S H A_ **

** _And I don’t play_ **

** _Do it my way_ **

** _Preggo but I’m still doin' moves like Beyonce_ **

** _Yeah I said I’m pregnant (pregnant)_ **

** _Get the child support and pay my rent (pay my rent)_ **

** _Your opinion is irrelevant (irrelevant)_ **

** _Cause I’m a baby mama I can do just what I wanna (Turn up!)_ **

The parents-to-be went together, dancing and laughing at one another. They twisted and turned and Alec spun Magnus into his arms. 

** _If she a baby mama (uh)_ **

** _She gone do that baby mama (work)_ **

** _She gone put it on ya (uh huh)_ **

** _She gone do that baby mama_ **

Magnus strutted forwards and winked at the camera, dramatically rubbing his belly to the beat. Alec chuckled from behind him as he just stared at his Omega. 

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Do the baby mama when I step out on the floor_ **

This time when the ‘_Drop it down_’ lyrics happened, both Mama and Dada dropped down to the beat - even though Alec struggled to keep his balance, making the Omega laugh. 

** _Baby bottle_ **

** _I need a baby bottle_ **

** _Baby daddy broke better hope he hit the lotto_ **

When ‘_daddy_’ was said, Magnus pointed at his Alpha. 

** _Yeah my belly big, but I'm lookin like a model_ **

** _See me in the club and I'm goin full throttle_ **

** _Twerk right, twerk left_ **

The Omega wiggled his ass and Alec stared at it for a second before shaking his head at his mate. He mouthed ‘_tease_’ at Magnus and it made the Omega grin. 

** _Take a break cause I'm outta breath (woo)_ **

** _Yeah I said I’m pregnant (pregnant)_ **

** _Get the child support and pay my rent (pay my rent)_ **

** _Your opinion is irrelevant (irrelevant)_ **

** _Cause I’m a baby mama I can do just what I wanna (Work!)_ **

The couple danced and laughed and danced some more. They just enjoyed themselves, happily being with one another. 

** _If she a baby mama (go head)_ **

** _She gone do that baby mama (work)_ **

** _She gone put it on ya (uh huh)_ **

** _She gone do that baby mama_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Do the baby mama when I step out on the floor_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Drop it down, drop it down down low_ **

** _Do the baby mama when I step out on the floor_ **

Alec draws big circles on Magnus’ belly as the Omega shook his shoulders and clapped his hands. 

** _B A to the B Y - M O double M A say_ **

** _B A to B Y do the baby mama!_ **

** _On the floor with it_ **

** _Drop it low with it_ **

** _Imma get it get it get it like a pro with it_ **

** _On the floor with it_ **

** _Drop it low with it_ **

** _Imma get it get it like a pro with it_ **

When the song ended, the couple giggled like crazy. Alec pulled his Omega into his arms, hugging him tightly as they continued their giggle fit. 

Magnus was laying in bed in the last frame. He sighed heavily. 

“I am still very pregnant. And we have one hack left. The final thing suggested by, not only this random list i found on the internet, but by doctors is sex. So…” He cleared his throat before calling out, “Oh,  _ Alphaaaaa _ !” 

The screen fades to black and a white text appeared. 

_ ‘Like and Subscribe <3 I hope that i am in labour the next time the camera is on! Love you, my warlocks!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfK9DAjXDNM - Baby Mama Song Link :3


	29. What The Audience Don’t See 5 (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus And Alec Try To Induce Labour By Having Sex :3

“Oh,  _ Alphaaaaaa _ !” Magnus called, turning off the camera and putting it on the nightstand, “ ** _Alphaaaa_ ** !” 

Alec came into the room and saw his mate. His robe was undone teasingly, showing off his body but covering the important parts with the silk material. 

Alec just stared for a moment as his Omega. 

Magnus has taken to pregnancy like a duck to water. His hair is thicker and shining, his skin softer and smoother, his nipples darker. Alec loved him like this as everything about him was radiating beauty. 

“Sweetheart?” 

“The most effective way to induce labour is to have sex. So…” He opened his robe up, showing his entire naked body for his Alpha. 

The roundness of his stomach is unmistakable and heavy. His caramel skin glowing with pregnancy and his eyes sparkling in the dim light. His breasts were swollen and his stomach and hips were scattered with stretchmarks. His thighs were chubbier and Alec adored the feeling of them whenever his massive hands squeezed them. 

“Like what you see, Alpha?” Magnus asked in false innocence, one hand resting on the swell of his stomach. 

“You know I do.” Alec’s voice become rough with arousal, “You are so beautiful, sweetheart.” 

Magnus preens and Alec can’t help but kiss the grin right off his face, climbing on top of his mate carefully. Magnus has become so sensitive since he became pregnant and Alec takes advantage of this by nipping at his lower lip to make him gasp. 

Alec pulled away, smiling at Magnus’ wide eyed and panting breath. 

The Alpha kissed his way down his Omega’s body, kissing every single inch of Magnus. His neck, his chest, his nipples, his stomach, his hands, his thighs. Every single inch of him was gifted with a kiss. 

Alec then took one of Magnus’ feet into his hands, beginning to rub at the slight puffiness around his Omega’s ankles. Magnus melts into the bed with a low moan and Alec couldn’t help but feel a great swell of pride. 

His Omega, his beautiful, strong Omega, who’s round with his child was happy due to his touch and as an Alpha, that was something to boast about. 

Magnus gives another moan as Alec sets his focus on the second foot. 

Once done, the Alpha shot forward, kissing Magnus deeply.

The Omega’s hand that's not curled in Alec’s shirt tangles in the Alpha’s hair while he bites Alec's lower lip. Alec groaned lowly as the Alpha moved his hands to slide under Magnus, gripping Magnus’ ass roughly.

Magnus moaned out, “A-Alexander.  _ Oh _ !” 

Alec shifted his body to rest his head on Magnus’ thigh, cheek pressed to the firm swell of his stomach. He gave the belly a kiss, earning a kick from the pup. 

The Omega chuckled, “Looks like someone wants attention.” 

“Just like his Mama.” 

“Hey!” Magnus giggled, lightly smacking Alec’s shoulder. 

They giggled and the pup kicked again.

“By the angel, I love you,” Alec breathed, a hand on Magnus’ stomach as he leans over to kiss him.

“I love you too. But i would love it if you had on fewer clothes,” Magnus grumbled and Alec hurries to comply, stripping down to nothing.

He shoved a pillow under Magnus’ back to keep him comfortable as Alec’s hands wander up to Magnus’ chest. Magnus let out a gasp when Alec pressed down and he pulled away when his fingers became wet with milk. 

“You’re already leaking.” The Alpha growled, rubbing with intention, watching as faint beads of thin white milk roll down Magnus’ chest. 

Alec leaned forward to give a firm lick against the nub, eyes fluttering close at the rich familiar taste. Magnus cried out the most delicious moan, and Alec sucks with a little more intent. When he raised a hand to Magnus’ other nipple, he smeared milk everywhere, getting Magnus’ chest wetter and wetter. 

“ _ Oh _ ! Fuck, Alpha!” The Omega rocked up against Alec. Magnus’ fingers tangled Alec’s hair and it’s almost painful, the pressure making him gasp against Magnus’ chest.

The more Alec sucked and played with his mate’s nubs, the more Magnus squirmed and whimpered. 

“ _ Alexander _ ! Alpha, please…” Magnus’ breath gave a beautiful hitched sob and Alec pulled back, his lips shining with milk. 

“What do you want, my beautiful Omega?” The Alpha growled. 

“I need you inside me!” Magnus whined, “P-Please. Fuck me!” 

“I can never say ‘_no_’ to you, can i, baby? Not when your big and round with my pup.” Alec said huskily, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when pregnant? How damn gorgeous you are when i see you moisturise your bump every night?” 

He looked down at his mate, who was flushed and beautiful, waiting for his cock. 

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Magnus giggled before looking at his husband a bit worried, “Do you still think I'm beautiful even with stretchmarks?” 

Alec’s face softened, kissing Magnus with intense desperation and heat, “I will always think you’re beautiful, Magnus.” The Alpha then went and kissed every single purple line that was imprinted in Magnus’ stomach and thighs, “These are here because you are growing our pup - our  _ child _ . They are so beautiful as they are evidence of your body doing something amazing. You are stunning and I am so lucky to have you as not only my mate, but also as my best friend, my husband and the Mama of my child. I love you.” 

The Omega let some tears fall as he smiled, “Alexander.” 

Alec smiled back, wiping the tears away from Magnus’ cheeks. 

“I love you so much, Alpha.” 

They kiss tenderly and passionately, the steam and heat between they growing more rapid. 

Alec slid into Magnus’ soaking wet hole without issue. The pleasure of being milked by his alpha was already enough, based on the slickness and the sounds of pleasure Magnus’ was making. 

Alec pressed Magnus’ thighs apart farther, sliding in deeper and listening to Magnus pant wildly. The Omega looked wrecked with his eyes squinted shut hard and his small breasts wet and bouncing slightly along with the thrusts.

“Ah! AH! A-Alec!” 

“You’re so sexy, Magnus,” Alec said, snapping his hips harder, making Magnus’ body rock up the bed each time he entered. “So fucking perfect for me!” 

In a pleasure-filled daze, Magnus grabbed at the sheets on the bed crying out, “Alpha! F-Fuck!  _ Faster _ !” 

Listening to the demand, Alec adjusted his position, driving his cock at a lower angle, scooping with his hips and setting a fast pace. Finding the omega’s prostate with each stroke and it didn’t take long for Alec to feel Magnus tightening around his girth. 

The omega the suddenly rocked his head back, letting out a sweet cry as he clenched around his alpha’s cock and came hard.

The squeeze on his cock was too splendid to fight, and Alec followed his mate’s orgasm quickly.

Easing the knot as best as he could, Alec slowed his pace as the knot thickened and caught on Magnus’ rim. The omega’s walls gripped around the knot, pulling and massaging the alpha’s cock for more come. 

Alec groaned at the suction as his load continued to spurt without stopping, “Fuck, sweetheart.” 

Magnus gave a light chuckle. And together they eased into a comfortable position for both of them. Alec wrapping his arms around his mate.

After a few minutes of shared silence as their breathing calmed, Magnus spoke, “I love you, my strong handsome Alpha.” 

“I love you too, my beautiful magical Omega.” 

They kiss gently. 

“It didn’t work.” Magnus said after a while. 

Alec hummed in confusion. 

“Sex. it didn't induce my labour. I’m not really complaining as the sex was amazing but i am starting to get impatient.” 

Alec chuckled, kissing his Omega’s head, “I want him to arrive just as bad. We just have to wait until he’s ready.” 

“He better hurry up!” Magnus growled, “I can’t wait to hold him and nurse him.” 

“And i can’t wait to see you hold him and nurse him.” 


	30. Welcoming Our Pup Into The World <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus And Alec Welcome Their Pup Into The World :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Finally Happening! :3 
> 
> Thank You Everyone For Reading My Fic! :3

It was dark. Magnus put on the small lamp that was on the bedside table, he put the camera next to the lamp and he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Hello, my warlocks,” The Omega whispered, tears in his eyes, “It’s 3 o’clock in the morning and it’s the 6th of November. I just woke up to intense stomach cramps and then… my water broke. Alec is still sleeping and i wanted to get his reaction. I can’t believe it’s finally happening. My pup is coming. He’s on his way.” The tears fell as he smiled. 

The Omega then reached over and shook Alec’s shoulder. 

“Alpha. Alpha!” 

Alec mumbled something then opened his eyes, “Magnus?” 

“My water just broke.” 

As soon as the words were said, Alec shot up and turned the main light on. 

“He’s coming! The pup is coming!” The Alpha cried out, “F ***Beep*** king finally!” 

Magnus chuckled. Alec went over to his Omega and kissed him, kneeling down so he could kiss the bump as well before resting his forehead against Magnus’. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus whispered back, “Are you ready to be a dad?” 

“Born ready, sweetheart.” 

Magnus was laying in his nest. It was made up from a memory foam mattress, blankets, pillows, Alec’s clothes and bedsheets. He had his shirt off and was sweating slightly. 

“It is around 7am. I have been having contractions for a while now.” The Omega informed his audience, “I am in my nest, waiting for my midwife to arrive. Alpha is here--” He panned the camera over to show Alec, who was smiling while holding Magnus’ hand. “-- and we are just here laying and watching TV.” The camera went back onto him, “The contractions are 40 seconds long and around three minutes apart. Some are worse than others but I am doing okay. I have my ice water and my Alpha. Are you excited, Alexander?”

Alec layed next to him, putting his happy face in his neck, “So excited. I can’t wait to hold him.” 

Magnus hummed, kissing his husband. 

In the next frame, a woman in nurse scrubs was next to Magnus, she was a dark skinned woman whose hair was tied back. She had a Doppler in her hand and she was checking the pups heartbeat. The beat echoed through the room as she examined. 

“This is Cat. She is my midwife and a dear friend.” He turned the camera to face him, “I am 3cms dilated. A long way to go but I am officially in labour.” 

The Omega was breathing deeply while bouncing on his birthing ball. The camera was off to the side as Alec knelt before him. The Alpha’s hands were on Magnus’ hips as if to help him bounce along. Their foreheads were resting against each others and Magnus’ eyes were closed in pain. 

“You’re doing brilliantly, sweetheart. Just breathe.” The Alpha encouraged. 

Magnus’ eyes opened and he put on a weak smile, “That was the worst one so far.” 

“You did amazing.” 

“Thank you, Alpha. Even though this is your fault.” 

Alec laughed, kissing Magnus’ cheek.

The Omega was still on his ball when the next clip came in. Alec had the camera and Magnus smiled at his Alpha when he noticed him. 

“How are you doing, beautiful?” Alec asked, his voice soft and filled with love. 

“I’m okay. The contractions are getting more and more painful. Cat said I am 4cms dilated.” The Omega grinned, “It’s going to be a while until i get into the tub so i am making the most of it by watching _ ‘The Walking Dead’  _ and bouncing on my ball.” 

Suddenly, Magnus had a pained expression on his face and his hands went straight to clutch his stomach. Alec quickly put the camera down - although the lens still faced them- and held his mate’s hands. 

“Ow. Ow. Ow.” Magnus chanted as he breathed through it. 

Cat came up. She was a Bata, so her scent didn’t effect either Magnus or Alec. She put her hand on Magnus’ shoulder, “Keep breathing, Magnus. I’m now going to check to see how much you’ve dilated.” The nurse did as she said, the camera was cut off from Magnus’ chest down so the audience couldn’t see anything. 

“You are still 4cms.” 

“Thank you, Cat.” Magnus said breathlessly. 

The Alpha pulled Magnus into his embrace and the Omega went willingly, burying his head into Alec’s neck to take a deep breath of the scent he loved so much. 

The Omega rocked back and forth on his ball, his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec rubbed his Omega’s thighs and hips, trying to ease the ache. 

“It hurts.” Magnus whimpered. 

The Alpha shushed him gently, “Sh, baby. You are doing so good. I know it hurts. I know. But you’re doing amazingly.”

“I’m hungry.” The Omega then said. 

“There are popsicles in the freezer. Do you want one of those?” 

Magnus nodded into Alec’s shoulder but as soon as the Alpha went to move, Magnus tightened his grip.

“Don’t leave!” He whined, tears falling down his face, “I-I can’t do this without you! I need you here. Please--” 

“Shh, sweetheart.” Alec calmed his mate, wrapping his arms back around Magnus, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Cat smiled, “I will get the popsicle.” 

Alec told her ‘_thank you_’, his eyes still on Magnus. He kissed his Omega’s forehead, “I am here, Magnus. I’m with you all the way.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” He sniffed, “I just- I just don’t want you to go.” 

“Don’t apologise, sweetheart. You’re giving birth to our pup, you have every right to order me around.” 

They both chuckled at that. 

Magnus had the camera in the next shot, he had it on his face as he walked about. 

“I am now 5cms dilated. I have been having really bad pain in my back and stomach so i am walking around the room to try and keep myself occupied and active.” He sighed in frustration and chewed on his popsicle, sucking the juices that was embedded into the ice, “These have been a life savour. Popsicles! So good! If you are pregnant and want some suggestions for labour food - popsicles are great!” 

There was a jumpcut to Magnus leaning over, his hands on a set of chest of drawers to balance himself. He was panting and breathing in a rhythm, his eyes closed and behind him was Alec. The Alpha was rubbing Magnus’ back with one hand and the other was holding his waist. 

“Oh! Ow. Ow.” Magnus whispered as he breathed, “Hurts.” 

“Keep going, sweetheart. You’ve got this.” 

Catarina was present but didn’t intervene unless necessary. She just stood by and watched as the Alpha tried to comfort his Omega. 

Magnus moaned out in pain, leaning more forward to rest his head into the crook of his elbow. Alec kept rubbing, his touch helping his Omega stay calm. 

He moaned again, this time it was accompanied with a sob. 

“Oh, Magnus.” Alec said, a whine of his own falling from his lips. As an Alpha, it was horrible to see his mate in pain and have him not being able to do anything about it. “I hate seeing you in pain, my love. But our pup will be here soon. All this will be worth it.”

The Omega’s free hand reached back to grab Alec’s, their fingers intertwining. 

As soon as the contraction was finished, Magnus stood up, turning around to hug Alec. His head nuzzled his Alpha’s chest and Alec immediately held him close as they rocked in their step.

The Omega was moved back into the nest. Alec had the camera and he pointed the lens onto a tired, sweaty Magnus, “Look at my strong beautiful Omega. Mama is doing such a good job.” 

“Alllllphaaaa.” Magnus whined, putting his hands over his face, “Don’t put the camera on me! I look hideous!” 

“You look beautiful. You are always so stunning!” 

“Stop!” 

“No.” 

Cat chuckled in the background, “You two are adorable.” 

All three of them where in the bathroom in the next frame. Cat was busy drawing the bath while Magnus was leaning against the sink, a camera in hand. His reflection was in the lens. Alec was next to him, holding his hips, massaging the hip bones with his thumbs. 

“I am 7cms dilated. Cat is now doing the bath for me.” The Omega told his audience, “I hope the water will help with the pain.” 

Alec kissed his mate’s head, “You’re doing so good, baby.” 

Magnus smiled shyly, rubbing his big belly, “We are almost there. Our pup will be in this world before we know it.” 

“Yeah, he will. And he’s going to have the strongest Mama in the world.” 

The Omega smiled wider, tears in his eyes, “And his going to have the most protective Dada.” 

“Damn right he is!” 

Cat turned off the taps and called out, “The bath is ready. Alec, help Magnus in.” 

They but the camera on the sink, making sure the lens was pointed towards the bath. 

The Alpha helped his mate in the bath and the Omega immediately melts into the water. He moaned in bliss as he leaned back. 

“Feel good?” Cat asked. 

Magnus nodded, “Feels fantastic. Thank you.” 

Alec knelt down the side of the tub, his elbows resting on the edge. 

The Bata put the Doppler back on Magnus’ stomach. The pup’s heartbeat singing out from the microphone. It was steady and strong. 

When the next contraction hits, Magnus’ face scrunches up and his hand flies out to grab Alec’s. He gasped and panted, the water around him moving as he tenses. 

“Oh! Ah! Ah! Ow! F ** _*Beep*_ ** k.” The Omega breathed out, “OW!” 

“Breathe, sweetheart, breathe. You’ve got this.” 

Magnus sobbed as soon as it ended, sinking back into the water, “C-Can we put on some music?” 

“Of course, baby. What do you want to listen to?” Alec asked, getting his phone out from his back pocket.

“Something calming… like Ed Sheeran.” 

Alec nodded, tapping on his phone.  _ ‘Thinking out loud’  _ came on through the phone’s speakers and Alec put his phone on the side so Magnus could peacefully listen to it. 

The Alpha kissed his mate’s forehead, making the Omega smile weakly. 

“I love you.” 

Magnus chuckled, putting his hand on Alec’s cheek, “I love you too.” 

A jumpcut to the next contraction happened and Magnus was on all fours, his head in Alec’s neck as Alec massaged his shoulders. The Omega moaned and groaned in pain as the water wooshed around him. 

Cat checked on him, she smiled, “You are doing brilliantly, Magnus. You are 8cms now. Not long until you can start pushing.” 

Magnus pulled at his Omega sports bra he had on, “Thank the angel. I am so tired.” 

“Not long now, Magnus.” Alec reminded, “In a few hours, we will have our pup. We’ll get to see him and hold him and love him.” 

“Do you think he’ll be cute?” Magnus asked wetly. 

“He’ll be so cute. He’s going to look just like you.” 

The Omega giggled, “He’s going to so beautiful.” 

Alec smiled, “Yeah, he is.” 

As the next contraction hits, Magnus was back on his back, his hands were up to reach behind him and grip the back of the tub’s edge. Sweat dripping off his forehead and his eyes tightly shut as his lips was formed into an ‘O’. 

Cat gave Alec a tea towel cloth to Alec and the Alpha took the cold damp material and placed it onto the Omega’s forehead. 

“That feels nice.” Magnus whispered to his husband, still panting. 

“I’m glad.” Alec whispered back. 

The Omega opened his eyes and looked up at Alec, “Can you come in the tub with me?” 

“Of course, sweetheart. Where do you want me?” 

“Can you sit behind me? I just want to lean on your chest.” 

“Okay, baby.” Alec kissed Magnus and then stood up. He took off his shirt and jeans, keeping on his black underwear. Magnus shuffled forward, letting Alec get in position. 

Once in the bath, Magnus sank into his Alpha’s arms. His head on Alec’s right shoulder as the Alpha’s hands came to rest on Magnus’ stomach. 

But his hands were suddenly filled with Magnus’ palms when a contraction came. Magnus squeezed Alec’s fingers painfully tight as he whimpered in discomfort. The Alpha let him squeeze as hard as he wanted, wanting his mate to have some sort of anchor for his pain. 

Cat took the towel that was on Magnus’ forehead, re-dipping it into cold water before putting it back on the Omega’s head. 

“I am going to check your dilation, okay, Magnus?” The Bata said, calm and professional. 

Magnus breathed deeply through his nose and out his mouth, nodding his head at his midwife. 

“Magnus, you are 10cms dilated and when your next contraction happens, you need to push down. Okay?” Cat said, grinning at the couple. 

“You hear that, sweetheart?” Alec asked excitedly, “We’re going to meet our son. You can do this, baby. I know you can.” 

The Omega nodded in determination, breathing deep from within his chest to gear up. 

Cat positioned Magnus, lifting his legs up, “Alec, hold Magnus’ thighs to keep his legs up.” 

Alec did as he was told, his large hands gripping the under skin of his Omega’s thighs, holding his legs open. 

Then the familiar burning pain happened, Magnus gasped. 

“Push, Magnus! Push!” Cat guided. 

The Omega pushed, face scrunched up, teeth showing as he did so. He growled and groaned and whined. 

“Good. Good, Magnus.” The Bata praised. 

When the contraction passed, Magnus sank back into Alec’s chest. 

“You’re doing amazing, Magnus.” Alec said, kissing the Omega’s neck. 

Magnus then pushed again, going back into his tense pose and the vein on his neck can be seen rising to the surface. 

The midwife put her hands down into their rightful places, “Good job, Mama! Your pup’s head is right there!” 

When he relaxed a bit, Cat grabbed one of Magnus’ hands and put it down towards his opening. 

“Feel.” Cat said, “That is your son’s head.” 

The Omega gasped, tears falling from his face, “He’s almost here.” 

“He is, Magnus.” Alec spoke, tears forming in his own eyes, “Just a couple more pushes. Come on, baby. You can do it. You are so strong.” 

The Omega pushed again and his hands gripped his knees as Alec kept his legs open. 

“ _ Ah _ !” Magnus yelled out, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Go, Mama!” Cat encouraged, “His head is out!” 

Magnus cried for a second, a few sobs escaping him.

“Come on, Magnus. You can do it.” The Alpha praised and smiled, “You have done so well, baby. Just a couple more! Come on, my love!” 

The Omega took a deep breath, arching his back and pushing with all his might. 

“Keep going, Mama!” Cat said loudly, “You’ve got this!” 

Magnus fell back, putting his head back on his Alpha’s shoulder, panting for air. 

“Come on, Mama. One more big push and your pup will be here.” The midwife informed. 

Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek, “One more push, sweetheart. One more and then we can meet our little boy. Come on, baby.” 

That gave Magnus the strength to push and when he did, he did it with all he had within him. He let out a strained moan and a whimper but he held his ground. 

“Good! Keep pushing!” Cat said. 

Then it happened. 

Cat caught the pup, fishing the boy out of the water and putting him on Magnus’ chest for skin-on-skin. 

Newborn baby screaming and crying filled the room. Magnus burst into tears as he saw his son. Alec let the tears fall as he saw the little baby on his Omega’s chest. 

The pup was chubby, his skin wrinkled from the birth and his lungs were clearly very powerful. His head had black hair on it and his face was red from crying. His eyes were narrow like Magnus’ but he had Alec’s nose and full lips. His little fists and were wrapped in Magnus’ sports bra as his feet wiggled on his Mama’s stomach. 

Magnus held his pup close, he was still sobbing but he smiled and chuckled as his son lifted his head up slightly to look at his parents. When he opened his eyes, he had golden hazel eyes, the perfect mixture of his parents. 

“He’s beautiful.” Alec said, putting his large hand on his pup’s back. 

“He’s bigger than I thought he would be.” Magnus said, giggling. 

The Alpha laughed along, “I told you he’d be a big boy.” 

The Omega tilted his head and kissed his husband. They kissed with passion and tenderness. It had so much emotion and love in the kiss that it made the pup cry out for attention, making the parents laugh and pull away. 

Magus kissed his pup’s head gently before saying, “Welcome to the world, Hunter Johnathan Lightwood-Bane.” 

In the next frame, Alec was out of the bath, his pup against his chest. Little Hunter was wrapped in a white soft blanket and Cat helped clean up Magnus a bit.

A jumpcut happened to the couple and little Hunter laying in their nest. 

Alec watched as Magnus nursed their son. Hunter suckled his Mama’s breast, his eyes closed as he fed and Magnus had tears falling down his cheeks. 

The Alpha wiped away the water and ran his long fingers through the newborn's soft dark hair. 

“He’s perfect, Magnus.” Alec said quietly. 

The parents kissed once more and when they pulled away, they just rested their foreheads together, breathing in their scent. 

“I love you so much, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” 

“And i love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.” 

They kiss again and the camera switches off. 

Fading the frame to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Would Love To Continue This Series - If I Do, It Will Be Made As A Part 2 On A New Work.   
Thank You For Reading And Commenting :3   
Thank You So Much For Liking My Writing And Story :3 I Am Forever Grateful. 
> 
> Leave A Comment :3 
> 
> See You Later … Soon Hopefully :3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3 
> 
> Comment Suggestions, Opinions, Prompts And Video Ideas :3


End file.
